Tuya hasta el amanecer
by L.Padfoot
Summary: As feridas que Sirius sofreu na batalha de Trafalgar não só marcaram seu rosto e o deixaram cego, também o consumiu em uma amargura que desesperou a todos os que o rodeavam. Baseado no homônimo de Teresa Medeiros. UA. Boa Leitura. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Tuya hasta el Amanecer**

_**SEUS OLHOS ESTAVAM CEGOS…**_

Como viver como um inválido, quando se teve o mundo a seus pés? Sirius era um homem privilegiado, um jovem aristocrata a quem a vida sorria. Pelo amor de uma mulher embarcou na guerra e acompanhou ao almirante Moody em sua última batalha. Agora não é mais que um inválido, incapaz de mover-se em sua própria casa sem se chocar com os móveis, derrubar espelhos e quebrar vasos. A compaixão de sua altiva família dói mais que as feridas da guerra, trantando de evitar o contato com outros. Mas Jean, como comprova logo, é diferente. Ela é a primeira pessoa que volta a tratá-lo como a um homem, a primeira que lhe devolve a vontade de viver. Uma jovem que o enfrenta quando ele a insulta e a escandaliza. Sirius sente que está se apaixonando, pela primeira vez em sua vida… pela primeira mulher a quem não pode ver.

… _**MAS SEU CORAÇÃO TAMBÉM?**_

Jean está disposta a fazer com que Sirius volte a ser o guerreiro orgulhoso, o homem seguro de si mesmo que uma vez apaixonou às jovens de Londres. Um trabalho no qual terá que lutar com a amargura dele, com o desdém de sua família e, o que é mais difícil, com suas próprias emoções. Na solidão de sua mansão, em permanente penumbra, alegra-se que ele não seja capaz de ver a expressão de seu rosto quando seus corpos estão perto… porque começa a sentir uma atração que muito pouco tem a ver com os cuidados pelos quais foi contratada. Embora ambos tentem dissimular seus sentimentos e vivam em acaloradas discussões, parece que a paixão será capaz de impor-se à escuridão. Mas só ela sabe que, no momento de maior alegria para Sirius, ela terá que desaparecer de sua vida para sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuya Hasta el Amanecer**

**Capítulo I**

Inglaterra, 1806

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Rogo-lhe que me perdoe por ter o atrevimento de me pôr em contato com você de um modo tão pouco convencional…_

_~§~§~§~_

— Me diga, senhorita Clearwater, tem alguma experiência?

Em algum lugar da extensa mansão jacobina soou um barulho alto. Embora o esguio mordomo que realizava a entrevista se encolheu e a governanta, que permanecia atenta junto à mesinha de chá, tenha soltado um chiado audível, Jean nem sequer piscou.

O que fez foi tirar uns pedaços de papéis do bolso lateral da desgastada mala de couro que tinha a seus pés com uma de suas luvas brancas.

— Estou segura de que encontrará minhas cartas de referência em ordem, senhor Weasley.

Embora fosse meio-dia, no modesto salão havia uma luz abismal. Os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas das grossas cortinas de veludo se refletiam no suntuoso tapete turco de cor rubi. As velas pulverizadas pelas mesas enchiam os cantos de sombras tremeluzentes. O quarto cheirava a mofo, como se não o tivessem ventilado por séculos. Para Jean parecia que uma pessoa muito querida tinha morrido recentemente.

O mordomo agarrou os papéis e os desdobrou. Enquanto a governanta estirava seu curto pescoço para olhar por cima de seu ombro, Jean rezou para que a débil luz jogasse a seu favor e lhes impedisse de ver bem as assinaturas rabiscadas. A senhora Weasley era uma mulher gordinha de idade indeterminável, tão baixa e ruiva como alto e magro era o mordomo. Embora não tivesse rugas no rosto, o coque _fulvo¹_ que levava na nuca estava coberto de _cãs²_.

— Como pode ver, trabalhei durante dois anos como governanta para lorde e lady Lovegood — lhe informou Jean enquanto o senhor Weasley folheava rapidamente os papéis — Quando continuou a guerra, me uni a outras governantas como voluntária para atender aos marinheiros e soldados que voltavam feridos do mar ou do fronte.

A governanta apertou um pouco os lábios. Jean sabia que ainda havia gente que acreditava que as mulheres que cuidavam dos soldados eram pouco mais que donas de cantina. Criaturas indecentes que nem sequer se ruborizavam ao ver um desconhecido nu. Ao sentir que o calor lhe subia pelo rosto, Jean levantou um pouco mais o queixo.

O senhor Weasley a examinou por cima de seus óculos de arreios metálicos.

— Devo confessar senhorita Clearwater, que é um pouco mais jovem do que tínhamos pensado. Um trabalho tão árduo requer mais… maturidade. Possivelmente uma das outras aspirantes… — Se deteve ao ver que Jean arqueava uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não vejo nenhuma outra aspirante, senhor Weasley — assinalou, ajustando uma mecha de cabelos com um dedo atrás da orelha. — Com o generoso salário que ofereciam no anúncio, esperava ver uma longa fila em seus portões.

Então se ouviu outro golpe, mais perto ainda que o último, que soou como se uma espécie de besta fora para sua guarida.

A senhora Weasley rodeou rapidamente a cadeira fazendo ranger suas anáguas engomadas.

— Um pouco mais de chá, querida?

Ao inclinar a bule de porcelana lhe tremia tanto na mão que o chá se derramou no prato de Hermione e caiu sobre seu colo.

— Obrigado — murmurou Jean esfregando a mancha com a luva discretamente.

O chão estremeceu visivelmente sob seus pés. O rugido amortecido que seguiu foi enfeitado com uma enxurrada de juramentos incompreensíveis. Já não havia nenhuma dúvida. Alguém — ou algo — estava se aproximando.

Lançando um olhar de pânico a porta dupla dourada que conduzia à câmara contígua, o senhor Weasley ficou em pé com sua testa brilhando de suor.

— Pode que não seja o momento mais oportuno…

Enquanto devolvia a Jean as cartas de referência, a senhora Weasley lhe tirou a taça e o prato da outra mão e os depositou no carrinho do chá com um ruidoso repico.

— Arthur tem razão, querida. Terá que nos perdoar. É possível que tenhamos nos precipitado… — A mulher obrigou a Jean a levantar-se e tentou afastá-la das portas duplas, empurrando-a para o terraço, cujas venezianas estavam cobertas por umas grossas cortinas.

— Minha bolsa! — protestou Jean lançando um olhar de impotência à mala por cima do ombro.

— Não se preocupe — lhe assegurou a senhora Weasley chiando os dentes em um amável sorriso — Um dos criados a levará até seu carro.

Enquanto crescia o estrondo dos golpes e as blasfêmias, a mulher cravou as unhas na resistente lã marrom da manga de Jean para que se movesse. O senhor Weasley as rodeou rapidamente e abriu um dos balcões, alagando a penumbra com o radiante sol de abril. Mas antes de que a senhora Weasley pudesse fazer sair com Hermione, cessou o misterioso alvoroço.

Os três se voltaram de uma vez para olhar as portas douradas ao outro lado da habitação.

Durante um momento não se ouviu nada exceto o suave tic-tac do relógio francês que havia sobre o console da lareira. Logo chegou um ruído muito estranho, como se houvesse algo arranhando as portas. Algo grande. E furioso. Jean deu um passo involuntário para trás, a governanta e o mordomo intercambiaram um olhar apreensivo.

Ao abrir as portas deram um forte golpe às paredes opostas. Emoldurado por elas não havia uma besta, a não ser um homem, ou o que ficava dele depois de desfazer-se da capa de verniz da distinção social. O cabelo escuro e desalinhado lhe caía na altura dos ombros. Ombros que quase enchiam a largura da porta. De seus estreitos quadris vestiam calças que marcavam todas as curvas de suas musculosas pernas. Sua mandíbula estava escurecida por uma barba de vários dias que lhe dava um ar de pirata. Se tivesse tido um facão entre os dentes, Hermione teria fugido da casa temendo por sua honra.

Levava meias três-quartos, mas sem botas. Ao redor do pescoço tinha um lenço frouxo e enrugado, como se alguém tivesse tentado atá-lo várias vezes e se deu por vencido. De sua camisa de linho, faltavam a metade dos botões, revelando uma parte de peito bem musculoso com pelos escuros.

Ali plantado na soleira da porta, inclinou a cabeça em um ângulo estranho, como se estivesse escutando algo que só ele podia ouvir, batendo as abas seu aristocrático nariz.

Jean sentiu um formigamento na nuca. Não podia livrar-se da sensação de que o que estava procurando era seu aroma. Quando quase se convenceu de que era ridículo começou a caminhar para diante com a graça de um depredador natural, direto para ela.

Mas um banco abarrotado de coisas se interpôs em seu caminho. Embora tenha tentado lançar uma advertência, tropeçou no banco e caiu ao chão.

Muito pior que a queda foi como ficou ali convexo, como se não tivesse nenhum sentido especial levantar-se. Nunca.

Jean ficou paralisada enquanto Weasley corria até seu patrão.

— Senhor! Pensávamos que estava tirando!

— Sinto decepcionar — disse o conde de Blackwell com a voz amortecida pelo tapete — A alguém esqueceu de me agasalhar.

Enquanto se livrava de seu servente e se levantava cambaleando, o sol que entrava pela janela aberta lhe deu plena visão do rosto dele.

Jean ficou boquiaberta.

Uma cicatriz recente, ainda avermelhada, dividia em duas a esquina de seu olho esquerdo e descia por sua bochecha como um raio, esticando a pele a seu redor. Tinha sido o rosto de um anjo, com essa beleza masculina reservada para os príncipes e os serafins. Mas agora estava marcada para sempre com o selo do diabo. Jean pensou que possivelmente não fosse o diabo, a não ser Deus que tinha ciúmes de que um simples humano pudesse ser tão perfeito. Sabia que deveria lhe parecer repulsivo, mas não podia apartar a vista. Sua beleza truncada era mais irresistível que sua perfeição.

Levava sua desfiguração como uma máscara, escondendo detrás dela qualquer sinal de vulnerabilidade. Mas não podia fazer nada para ocultar o persistente desconcerto de seus olhos cinzentos com uma tempestade de verão, causavam em Jean.

Enrugou o nariz.

— Tem uma mulher aqui. — anunciou totalmente convencido.

— Sim, senhor — disse animadamente a senhora Weasley — Arthur e eu estávamos tomando chá durante um curto descanso.

A governanta voltou a empurrar Jean pelo braço, lhe suplicando em silêncio que escapasse. Mas o olhar cego de Sirius Black a tinha deixado cravada ao chão. Começou a mover-se para ela, agora mais devagar, mas com a mesma determinação de antes. Nesse momento Jean se deu conta de que era uma tolice interpretar sua prudência como um sinal de debilidade. Seu desespero o fazia ainda mais perigoso, sobre tudo com ela.

Continuou avançando com tanta resolução que inclusive a senhora Weasley se refugiou nas sombras, deixando Jean só, frente a ele. Embora seu primeiro impulso fosse fugir dali, se obrigou a ficar com a cabeça alta. O temor inicial de que poderia fazer algo contra ela estava infundado.

Com uma misteriosa percepção, parou somente a um metro dela farejando o ar com cautela. Jean não podia imaginar que a fresca fragrância de limão que se pôs detrás das orelhas pudesse atrair tanto um homem. Mas a expressão de seu rosto enquanto enchia os pulmões com seu perfume fez que se sentisse como em um harém esperando o prazer do sultão, e sua pele se estremeceu como se estivesse tocando-a por toda parte sem levantar um dedo.

Quando começou a rodeá-la, acompanhou-o. Seguindo um instinto primitivo que não confiava em tê-lo atrás dela. Por fim se deteve, tão perto que pôde sentir o calor animal que irradiava de sua pele e contar cada uma das pestanas de negras que enchiam seus olhos extraordinários.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou olhando justo por cima de seu ombro esquerdo — E o que quer?

Antes de que algum dos empregados pudesse articular uma resposta, Hermione disse com firmeza:

— Ela, senhor, é a senhorita Jean Clearwater e veio solicitar o posto de enfermeira.

O conde desviou seu olhar vazio para baixo, franzindo os lábios divertido que sua presa fosse tão pequena.

— Quer dizer babá? Alguém que possa me cantar para que durma, dê-me de comer na boca e me limpe… — vacilou o tempo suficiente para que os dois criados se encolhessem de medo —… a baba do queixo?

— Não tenho voz para cantar canções de ninar e estou segura de que é perfeitamente capaz de limpar seu próprio queixo — respondeu Jean tranquilamente — Meu trabalho consistiria em lhe ajudar a adaptar-se a sua nova realidade.

Ele se aproximou dela ainda mais.

— E se não quiser me adaptar? E se quiser que me deixem sozinho para que possa apodrecer em paz?

A senhora Weasley ficou boquiaberta, mas Jean se negou a escandalizar-se.

— Não tem que ruborizar-se por mim, senhora Weasley. Posso lhe assegurar que estou acostumada aos arrebatamentos infantis. Quando trabalhava como governanta, meus tutelados gostavam de provar os limites de minha paciência fazendo birras quando não conseguiam as coisas a seu modo.

Ao ser comparado com um menino de três anos, o conde baixou a voz até que se converteu em um grunhido ameaçador.

— E devo supor que lhes tirou esse hábito?

— Com o tempo adequado e paciência. E parece que neste momento temos essas duas coisas.

Quando se voltou de repente para o senhor e a senhora Weasley, Jean se assustou.

— O que os faz pensar que esta será diferente das outras?

— As outras? — repetiu Jean arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O mordomo e a governanta intercambiaram um olhar de culpa.

O conde deu a volta de novo.

— Suponho que não lhe falaram que suas predecessoras. Vejamos, a primeira foi a velha Batida Bagshot. Estava quase tão surda como eu cego. Fazíamos um bom casal. Passava a maior parte do tempo procurando sua trombeta para que eu pudesse falar com ela. Se não me falha a memória, acredito que durou menos de quinze dias.

Começou a passear de um lado a outro diante de Jean dando exatamente quatro passos para diante e quatro passos para trás com suas largas pernadas. Resultava fácil imaginar passeando pelo convés de um navio com esse domínio, seu cabelo escuro ao vento e seu olhar penetrante fixo no horizonte.

— Logo veio essa moça do Saint Mungus. Era tão tímida que que falava sussurrando. Nem sequer se incomodou em cobrar salário ou recolher suas coisas quando partiu. Foi gritando metade da noite como se um louco a perseguisse.

— Imagino. — murmurou Jean.

Depois de uma breve pausa continuou andando.

— E a semana passada perdemos à querida viúva Malkins. Parecia mais forte e mais inteligente que as outras. Antes de sair daqui muito zangada recomendou ao Arthur que contratasse um tratador de animais, porque era evidente que seu patrão deveria estar em uma jaula.

Jean se alegrou que não pudesse ver que estava torcendo os lábios.

— Vê, senhorita Clearwater, sou um caso perdido. Assim pode voltar para a escola ou a creche de onde veio. Não faz sentido que perca mais de seu precioso tempo. Nem o meu.

— Senhor! — protestou Weasley — Não é necessário que seja rude com a jovem dama.

— Jovem dama? Já! — Ao estender uma mão o conde esteve a ponto de decapitar um ficus³ que parecia não ter sido regado há mais de uma década — Posso dizer por sua voz que é uma criatura avinagrada sem um pingo de doçura feminina. Se tiver que me trazer uma mulher, no Fleet Street* poderiam ter encontrado uma melhor. Não necessito uma enfermeira! O que preciso é um bom…

— Senhor! —gritou a senhora Weasley.

Sirius podia ser cego, mas não estava surdo. A súplica escandalizada o fez calar-se com a eficácia de um tapa. Com o fantasma de um encanto que devia ter sido sua segunda natureza, girou sobre os calcanhares e fez uma reverência brincalhona justo a esquerda de onde estava Jean.

— Rogo-lhe que me perdoe por meu comportamento infantil, senhorita. Desejo-lhe um bom dia e uma boa vida.

Reorientando-se para as portas do salão, avançou para diante se negando a andar mais devagar ou ir medindo seu caminho. Poderia ter alcançado seu destino se não tivesse batido o joelho na esquina de uma mesa de mogno com tanta força que Hermione fez um gesto de compaixão. Lançando um juramento, deu à mesa uma violenta patada e a estrelou contra a parede. Custou-lhe três tentativas encontrar os puxadores de marfim, mas por fim conseguiu fechar as portas detrás dele com um golpe impressionante.

Enquanto se retirava às profundezas da casa, os ruídos e as blasfêmias esporádicas se foram, desvanecendo.

Depois de fechar brandamente a janela, a senhora Weasley voltou para o carrinho e se serviu uma xícara de chá. Logo se sentou na borda do sofá como se fosse uma convidada, chocando ruidosamente a chávena contra o pires.

O senhor Weasley se afundou pesadamente ao seu lado. Tirando um lenço engomado do bolso de seu colete, secando o suor da face antes de lançar a Jean um olhar arrependido.

— Temo, que lhe devemos uma desculpa, senhorita Clearwater. Não fomos de todo sinceros.

Jean se acomodou em um divã e cruzou as mãos enluvadas sobre seu colo, surpreendida ao descobrir que ela também estava tremendo. Agradecida pelo refúgio que proporcionavam as sombras, disse:

— Bom, o conde não é o pobre inválido que descreveram em seu anúncio.

— Não foi ele mesmo que voltou daquela maldita batalha. Se tivesse lhe conhecido antes… — A senhora Weasley tragou saliva com seus olhos cinzas cheios de lágrimas.

Arthur lhe deu seu lenço.

— Molly tem razão. Era todo um cavalheiro, um autêntico príncipe. Às vezes penso que o ferimento que lhe deixou cego também lhe afetou à mente.

— Ao menos suas maneiras — disse Jean secamente — Seu juízo não parece ter sofrido qualquer dano.

A governanta passou o lenço pelo estreito nariz.

— Era um menino brilhante, sempre tão rápido com os números e as respostas. Era estranho lhe ver sem um livro debaixo do braço. Quando era pequeno tinha que lhe tirar a vela na hora de deitar por medo que colocasse um livro na cama e queimasse as mantas.

Jean estremeceu ao dar-se conta de que também lhe tinham privado desse prazer. Era difícil imaginar uma vida sem o consolo que podiam proporcionar os livros.

Arthur assentiu com os olhos brilhantes pelas lembranças de tempos melhores.

— Era a alegria e o orgulho de seus pais. Quando lhe ocorreu a absurda ideia de alistar-se na Marinha Real, sua mãe e primas ficaram histéricas e lhe suplicaram que não fosse, e seu pai, o marquês, ameaçou deserdá-lo. Mas quando chegou o momento de embarcar, todos se reuniram no cais para lhe dar sua bênção e despedir-se dele.

Jean estirou uma de suas luvas.

— Não é muito freqüente que um nobre, sobre tudo sendo o primogênito, queira fazer uma carreira naval, verdade? Pensava que o exército atraía aos ricos e nobres, enquanto a marinha era o refúgio dos pobres e ambiciosos.

— Não deu nenhuma explicação — interveio a senhora Weasley — Só disse que tinha que seguir a seu coração em qualquer lugar que lhe levasse. Negou-se a comprar uma patente como faz a maioria, insistiu em chegar ao topo por seus próprios méritos. Quando receberam a notícia de que tinham o promovido tenente a bordo do Victory, sua mãe chorou de alegria e seu pai estava tão orgulhoso que esteve a ponto de arrebentar os botões de seu colete.

— O Victory — murmurou Jean. O nome desse navio tinha sido profético. Com a ajuda de outras naves derrotou à armada de Napoleão no Trafalgar, destruindo o sonho do imperador de dominar os mares. Mas o preço da vitória foi muito elevado. O almirante Moody ganhou a batalha, mas perdeu sua vida, como muitos de quão jovens lutaram valorosamente a seu lado.

Suas dívidas estavam saldadas, mas Sirius Black seguiria pagando o resto de sua vida.

Jean sentiu um arrebatamento de ira.

— Se tem uma família tão fiel, onde estão agora?

— Viajando pelo estrangeiro.

— Em sua residência de Londres.

Depois de responder em uníssono*, os empregados intercambiaram um olhar de vergonha. A senhora Weasley suspirou.

— O conde passou a maior parte de sua juventude aqui em Grimmauld Place. De todas as propriedades de seu pai, sempre foi sua favorita. Tem uma casa em Londres, é obvio, mas tendo em conta a gravidade de suas feridas, sua família pensou que seria mais fácil que se recuperasse no lar de sua infância, afastado da curiosidade da sociedade.

— Mais fácil para quem? Para ele ou para eles?

Arthur afastou a vista.

— Em sua defesa devo dizer que a última vez que vieram visitá-lo, ele os expulsou do imóvel. Por um momento temi que ordenasse ao guarda que soltasse os cães.

— Duvido que tenha sido tão difícil livrar-se deles. — Jean fechou um momento os olhos e fez um esforço para recuperar a compostura. Não tinha nenhum direito de julgar sua família por sua falta de lealdade — passaram mais de cinco meses desde que ficou ferido. Seu médico lhe deu alguma esperança de recuperar algum dia a vista?

O mordomo moveu a cabeça com tristeza.

— Muito poucas. Só há um ou dois casos documentados que conseguiram se recuperar de uma perda tão grande.

Jean inclinou a cabeça.

O senhor Weasley se levantou. Com suas bochechas magras e sua expressão abatida parecia um cão melancólico.

— Espero que nos perdoe por esbanjar seu tempo, senhorita Clearwater. Sei que teve que alugar um carro para vir aqui. E estarei encantado em pagar de meu bolso sua volta à cidade.

Jean ficou em pé.

— Isso não será necessário, senhor Weasley. De momento não voltarei para Londres.

O mordomo trocou um olhar desconcertado com a senhora Weasley.

— Desculpe?

Jean se aproximou da cadeira que tinha ocupado a princípio e agarrou sua mala.

— Ficarei aqui. Aceito o posto de enfermeira do conde. Agora, se forem tão amáveis de pedir a um dos criados que traga meu baú do carro e me mostre minha habitação, vou me preparar para começar minhas obrigações.

Ainda podia cheirá-la.

Como se quisesse lhe torturar recordando o que tinha perdido, o sentido do olfato de Sirius havia aguçado nos últimos meses. Quando passava pelas cozinhas podia dizer imediatamente se Fleur, a cozinheira francesa, estava preparando um fricandó de vitela ou uma cremosa bechamel para tentar seu apetite. O mínimo rastro de fumaça lhe informava se o fogo da deserta biblioteca tinha sido avivado recentemente ou estava apagando-se. Enquanto caía em sua cama que se converteu em um refúgio que um quarto, assaltou-lhe o rançoso aroma de seu próprio suor grudado aos lençóis enrugados.

Foi para ali retornou para curar suas feridas, onde dava voltas pelas noites, que só se distinguiam dos dias por seu silêncio sufocante. Entre o crepúsculo e o amanhecer, às vezes, sentia como se fosse o único ser vivo no mundo.

Sirius apoiou o dorso da mão sobre a testa e fechou os olhos seguindo um velho hábito. Ao entrar no salão identificou imediatamente a água de lavanda que usava a senhora Weasley e a loção capilar de almíscar que Arthur passava no cabelo ralo que ficava. Mas não reconheceu a fresca fragrância que perfumava o ar. Era um aroma doce e azedo, suave e atrevido de uma vez.

A senhorita Clearwater não cheirava como uma enfermeira. A velha Batilda Bagshot cheirava a naftalina, e a viúva Malkins às amêndoas amargas que tanto gostava. Mas a senhorita Clearwater tampouco cheirava à solteirona murcha que parecia quando falava. Se o tom de sua voz era indicativo, seus poros deveriam emanar uma mescla venenosa de couve podre e cinzas.

Ao aproximar-se dela descobriu algo mais surpreendente ainda. Embaixo desse limpo aroma cítrico havia um aroma que o deixava louco e nublava o pouco que ficava de seus sentidos e de seu bom senso.

Cheirava a mulher.

Sirius grunhiu apertando os dentes. Não havia sentido nenhum desejo desde que despertou em um hospital de Londres e descobriu que seu mundo se tornara escuro. Entretanto, o doce aroma da senhorita Clearwater lhe tinha feito evocar uma confusa mescla de vagas lembranças: beijos roubados em um jardim iluminado pela lua, roucos murmúrios, a pele acetinada de uma mulher sob seus lábios. Todos os prazeres que nunca voltaria a ter.

Quando abriu os olhos descobriu que o mundo seguia envolto em sombras. Era possível que o que havia dito a Arthur fosse certo. Era certo que necessitasse os serviços de outro tipo de mulher. Se pagasse o suficiente era possível que fosse capaz de olhar seu rosto destroçado sem sentir repugnância. Mas que importava? Pensou Sirius soltando uma gargalhada. Nunca saberia. Enquanto fechava os olhos e imaginava que era o cavalheiro dos sonhos de Clearwater, ele podia supor que era ela o tipo de mulher que sussurraria seu nome e lhe faria promessas de lealdade eterna.

Promessas que não tinha nenhuma intenção de cumprir.

Sirius se levantou da cama. Essa maldita mulher! Não tinha direito a lhe tentar tão amargamente e a cheirar tão bem. Menos mal que ordenara a Arthur que a mandasse embora. Assim não teria que voltar a preocupar-se com ela.

_~§~§~§~_

**Nota da Autora:** Estou revisando os capítulos já publicados e em breve darei continuidade a história. Espero que gostem. n.n

**Fulvo¹** - adj. Ruivo, de cor meio avermelhada; amarelo-tostado, louro-dourado. S.m. A cor fulva.

**Cãs²** - Cabelos brancos.

**Fícus³** - Gênero (Ficus) de árvores ou arbustos tropicais, da família das Moráceas, que se distinguem comumente por suas folhas e frutos; estes consistem em um receptáculo piriforme ou globoso que encerra numerosas diminutas flores diclínicas. Inclui a figueira. 2 Zool Gênero (Ficus) típico da família dos Ficídeos, que compreende gastrópodes com conchas leves, finas, espiraladamente nervuradas.

**Fleet Street*** - Rua inglesa onde, na época, era comum a atividade de prostitutas.

**Uníssono***- Que tem o mesmo som que outro. Fig. Unânime: refutação uníssona de um argumento. S.m. Acorde de várias vozes ou de vários instrumentos que fazem ouvir os sons da mesma altura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuya Hasta el Amanecer**

**Capítulo II**

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Apesar de minha reputação, posso lhe assegurar que não tenho o costume de cercar correspondência clandestina com todas as jovens formosas que eu gosto…_

_~§~§~§~_

No dia seguinte, enquanto Jean descia pela curvada escada que conduzia ao coração do Grimmauld Place, quase sentia como se tivesse ficado cega. Não tinham aberto uma só janela da mansão, como se a casa, igual a seu proprietário, houvesse sumido no reino da escuridão eterna.

Ao pé das escadas havia uma vela que dava a luz suficiente para ver que os rastros que tinha deixado no corrimão e que este estava coberto de pó. Fazendo uma careta, limpou a mão na saia. Com o tom pardo da caxemira duvidava que alguém se desse conta.

Apesar da sufocante penumbra, era impossível ocultar por completo a lendária riqueza dos Black, que tinha feito com que a nobre família fosse a inveja de muitos. Tentando não sentir-se intimidada pelo desdobramento de tantos séculos de privilégio, Jean desceu das escadas ao vestíbulo. A casa se modernizou dos tempos dos painéis escuros e os arcos Tudor de suas sombrias raízes jacobinas. As sombras dançavam sobre o reluzente mármore italiano de nervura rosada sob seus pés. Todas as molduras e as colunas, todos os relevos de flores e vasos que adornavam os revestimentos de madeira tinham sido dourados ou bronzeados. Inclusive o modesto quarto que a senhora Weasley tinha atribuído a Jean tinha uma vidraça sobre a porta e tapeçarias de seda nas paredes.

Arthur tinha insistido que seu amo era um autêntico "príncipe". Contemplando a opulência que lhe rodeava, Jean suspirou. Possivelmente não fosse tão difícil reclamar esse título se a gente havia crescido em um palácio.

Resolvida a encontrar seu novo paciente, decidiu empregar uma de suas próprias armas. Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, ficou quieta e escutou.

Não ouviu gritos nem golpes, a não ser o tinido musical de pratos e copos. Um som que acabou sendo menos musical quando houve uma explosão de cristais quebrados seguida de um juramento selvagem. Embora Jean fizesse uma careta, em seus lábios se perfilou um sorriso triunfante.

Recolhendo a saia, atravessou o salão onde se realizou sua entrevista e saiu pela porta oposta seguindo o ruído. Enquanto percorria as estadias desertas teve que se esquivar de vários sinais do passado do conde. Suas sólidas botas de cano longo rangeram sobre a porcelana rota e as lascas de madeira. Ao deter-se para endireitar uma delicada cadeira delicadamente entalhada, o rosto rachado de uma estatueta chinesa riu dela.

A destruição não era surpreendente dada a inclinação de Sirius a perambular pela casa sem ter em conta sua falta de visão.

Logo passou por debaixo de um bonito arco. A ausência de janelas no salão de jantar negava luz à cavernosa estadia exceto por uma fresta de luz. Se não tivesse sido pelas velas que resplandeciam a ambos os extremos da majestosa mesa, Jean poderia ter pensado que se encontrava na cripta familiar.

Um par de criados ricamente vestidos esperavam ao lado do aparador de mogno sob o atento olhar de Arthur. Nenhum deles pareceu dar-se conta de que Jean se encontrava na porta. Estavam muito ocupados observando todos os movimentos que fazia seu patrão. Enquanto o conde dava uma cotovelada a uma taça de cristal empurrando-a para o bordo da mesa, Arthur fez um discreto sinal. Um dos criados correu para diante para agarrar a taça antes que pudesse cair. O redor da mesa estava cheio de partes de cristal e porcelana, evidência de seus anteriores fracassos.

Jean observou os largos ombros e os musculosos braços de Sirius, surpreendida uma vez mais de como era um homem imponente. Segura que poderia lhe quebrar o delicado pescoço com os dedos polegares. Se fosse capaz de encontrá-la, é obvio.

Seu cabelo brilhava com a luz da vela, penteado só com os dedos impacientes desde que se levantou da cama. Levava a mesma camisa enrugada do dia anterior, mas agora estava manchada de graxa e chocolate. E tinha subido as mangas de qualquer maneira até os cotovelos para não arrastar as mangas pelo prato.

Levou uma fatia de bacon à boca, rasgou uma parte da carne tenra com os dentes e logo procurou provas o prato que tinha diante. Jean franziu o cenho ao ver a mesa. Não havia nenhum talher à vista. O que explicava por que Sirius estava agarrando os ovos cozidos de uma travessa de porcelana com a mão. Depois de comer os ovos, meteu um pãozinho à boca. Logo passou a língua pelos lábios, mas não conseguiu tirar o mel que tinha no canto da boca.

Embora se sentisse como uma espécie de espiã, Jean não podia afastar a vista dessa gota dourada de mel. Apesar de sua terrível falta de maneiras a mesa, havia algo muito sensual em sua forma de comer, em sua determinação para aplacar seu apetite, amaldiçoando todo tipo de convenções. Enquanto agarrava uma costeleta e começava a morder a carne diretamente do osso, o molho lhe caiu pelo queixo. Parecia um antigo guerreiro que acabara de derrotar seus inimigos e de raptar suas mulheres. Jean não teria surpreendido se lhe agitasse o osso e gritasse: "Mais cerveja, moça!"

De repente ficou paralisado e farejou o ar com uma expressão feroz. Jean também abriu suas fossas nasais, mas o único que pôde cheirar foi o apetitoso aroma do bacon.

Deixando a costeleta no prato, disse com uma calma inquietante:

— Arthur deveria ter me informado que acaba de trazer uns limões frescos para meu chá.

Ao ver Jean o mordomo arregalou os olhos.

— Temo que não, senhor. Mas se quer irei buscá-los imediatamente.

Sirius se lançou sobre a mesa tentando agarrar ao mordomo, mas Arthur já tinha desaparecido pela outra porta com a cauda de sua jaqueta detrás dele.

— Bom dia, senhor — disse Jean sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente dele, mas longe de seu alcance — Terá que perdoar o senhor Weasley. É evidente que tinha algo urgente para fazer.

Franzindo o cenho, Sirius voltou a sentar-se.

— Esperemos que inclua falsificar algumas cartas de referência e fazer suas malas. Logo poderão retornar juntos à Londres.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Jean sorriu amavelmente aos imóveis criados. Com suas bochechas coradas, seus narizes sardentos e seu cabelo ruivo, nenhum dos dois parecia ter mais de dezesseis anos. Ao olhá-los melhor se deu conta de que, além disso, eram irmãos gêmeos.

— Morro de fome — disse — Poderia tomar o café da manhã?

Inclusive sem ver, Sirius percebeu a indecisão de seus serventes. Depois de tudo, não era normal que uma empregada comesse na mesa de seu empregador.

— Sirvam à dama, estúpidos! — vociferou — Não seria muito hospitaleiro permitir que a senhorita Clearwater fosse embora com o estômago vazio.

Os criados se apressaram a lhe obedecer, e estiveram a ponto de se chocar enquanto punham um prato de porcelana e uns talheres de prata diante de Jean e enchiam uma bandeja do aparador. Lançando a um deles um sorriso reconfortante por cima do ombro, aceitou uma vasilha de ovos, várias fatias de bacon e um pãozinho. Tinha a sensação de que ia precisar de todas suas forças.

Enquanto o outro criado lhe servia uma taça de chá fumegante, disse a Sirius:

— Ontem passei a noite me instalando em minha habitação. Suponho que não se importará que tenha esperado até hoje para começar com minhas obrigações.

— Não tem nenhuma obrigação — respondeu ele voltando a levar a costeleta aos lábios — Está despedida.

Ela alisou um guardanapo de linho sobre seu colo e tomou um pequeno sorvo de chá.

— Temo que não tenha autoridade para me despedir. Não trabalho para você.

Sirius baixou a costeleta, formando com suas sobrancelhas escuras uma nuvem tormentosa sobre a ponte de seu nariz.

— Desculpe? Devo estar perdendo ouvido também.

— Ao parecer o senhor Weasley me contratou seguindo as instruções de seu pai. Portanto meu patrão é Orion Black, marquês de Blackwood. Até que ele me relate que meus serviços como enfermeira já não são necessários, me esforçarei para satisfazê-lo com meu trabalho, não a você.

— Bom, é uma grande sorte, verdade? Porque o único que me satisfaria seria sua partida iminente.

Utilizando uma faca e um garfo, Jean cortou uma parte de bacon.

— Então temo que esteja condenado a seguir insatisfeito.

— Dei-me conta disso no momento em que ouvi sua voz — murmurou.

Negando-se a responder o insulto com uma réplica, Jean se meteu o bacon entre os lábios.

Apoiando os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele lançou um violento suspiro.

— Me diga senhorita Clearwater, como minha nova enfermeira, que tarefa gostaria de assumir primeiro? Gostaria de me dar de comer, por exemplo?

Olhando o branco brilho de seus dentes enquanto mordia outra parte de costeleta, Jean disse:

— Dado seu… entusiasmo desenfreado pela comida, me preocuparia um pouco em aproximar tanto os dedos de sua boca.

Um dos criados sofreu um ataque de tosse repentino e seu irmão lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Sirius agarrou a última parte de carne da costeleta e atirou o osso ao prato, falhando em seu objetivo por completo.

— Devo supor que não aprova minhas maneiras na mesa?

— Não sabia que a cegueira o impedisse de usar talheres e guardanapos. Seria o mesmo que comer com os pés.

Sirius ficou paralisado. A pele tensa ao redor de sua cicatriz empalideceu, fazendo que a marca parecesse mais impressionante ainda. Nesse momento Jean se alegrou de que não tivesse uma faca.

Jogando um comprido braço sobre a cadeira do lado, inclinou todo seu corpo para o som de sua voz. Embora soubesse que não podia vê-la, sua atenção era tão intensa que Hermione teve que conter o impulso de encolher-se.

— Devo confessar que me intriga, senhorita Clearwater. Seu tom é culto, mas não consigo identificar seu acento. Criou-se na cidade?

— Em Chelsea — respondeu duvidando que tivesse tido muitas oportunidades de frequentar o modesto bairro ao norte de Londres. Ao tomar um gole muito generoso de chá, queimou a língua.

— Tenho curiosidade por saber como uma mulher com seu… caráter veio solicitar este emprego. O que lhe levou a responder a dita chamada? A caridade cristã? Um desejo irresistível de ajudar seus semelhantes? Ou talvez sua íntima compaixão pelos mais débeis?

Agarrando uma colherada de ovo de sua taça de porcelana, Jean disse com resolução:

— Entreguei ao senhor Weasley várias cartas de referência. Estou segura de que as encontrará em ordem.

— Se por acaso não se deu conta — repôs Sirius com um tom zombador em sua voz — não as pude ler. Possivelmente você possa me informar de seu conteúdo.

Ela deixou a um lado a colher.

— Como expliquei ao senhor Weasley, trabalhei durante quase dois anos como governanta para lorde e lady Lovegood.

— Conheço a família.

Clearwater ficou tensa. Até que ponto os conheceria?

— Quando se reataram as hostilidades com os franceses, li no Profeta que muitos de nossos nobres soldados e marinheiros estavam sofrendo por falta de atenção. Assim decidi oferecer meus serviços a um hospital local.

— Sigo sem entender por que deixou de cuidar de meninos para curar feridas sangrentas e dar a mão a homens que perderam a cabeça pela dor.

Jean fez um esforço para eliminar a paixão de sua voz.

— Esses homens estiveram dispostos a sacrificar tudo por seu país. Assim eu também posso fazer um pequeno sacrifício por minha parte.

Ele soprou.

— Quão único sacrificaram foi seu bom julgamento e seu sentido comum. Venderam-se à Marinha Real por uma parte engomada de pano azul e uns galões dourados nos ombros.

Ela franziu o cenho, horrorizada por seu cinismo.

— Como pode dizer algo tão cruel? Inclusive o rei lhe felicitou por seu valor!

— Isso não deveria lhe surpreender. A Coroa tem uma larga história recompensando a loucos e sonhadores.

Esquecendo que não podia ver, Jean se levantou pela metade da cadeira.

— Não são loucos! São heróis! Heróis como seu próprio comandante, o almirante lorde Moody!

— Moody está morto — disse ele com tom terminante — Não sei se isso o converte em um herói ou em um louco.

Derrotada no momento, voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

Sirius se levantou, utilizando o respaldo das cadeiras para rodear a mesa. Enquanto suas poderosas mãos se aferravam à madeira esculpida de seu assento, Jean ficou quieta olhando para diante com uma respiração agitada e audível para ambos.

Ele se agachou tanto que seus lábios estiveram a ponto de roçar perigosamente a parte superior de sua cabeça.

— Estou seguro de que suas intenções são sinceras, senhorita Clearwater. Mas pelo que se refere, até que recupere o julgamento e renuncie a seu emprego só tem uma obrigação. — Suas suaves palavras eram mais contundentes que um grito — Manter-se afastada de meu caminho.

Com essa advertência a deixou, e ao passar junto ao criado este se adiantou para lhe oferecer seu braço. Embora supunha que não deveria lhe surpreender que decidisse andar às cegas pela escuridão em vez de aceitar uma pequena ajuda, encolheu-se quando em algum lugar da casa ressonou um forte golpe.

Jean não tinha nada que fazer, exceto passear pelas estadias escuras de Grimmauld Place. O silêncio era quase tão opressivo como a penumbra. Não havia a atividade que se esperava de uma próspera casa de campo do Buckinghamshire. Não havia criadas passando espanadores pelos corrimões, nem donzelas subindo as escadas com cestas de roupa limpa, nem lacaios conduzindo lenha para alimentar as chaminés. Todos os lares pelos que passava estavam frios e escuros, reduzidos a cinzas. Os querubins esculpidos em mármore nos cantos das chaminés a olhavam com tristeza, com suas gordinhas bochechas manchadas de fuligem.

O punhado de serventes que encontrou parecia andar por ali sem nenhuma tarefa especial em mãos. Ao vê-la se escondiam entre as sombras sem levantar a voz por cima de um murmúrio. Nenhum deles parecia ter pressa para agarrar uma vassoura e varrer as lascas dos móveis e as partes de porcelana que cobriam os chãos.

Jean abriu umas portas ao final de uma sombria galeria. As escadas de mármore conduziam a um imenso salão de baile. Durante os escuros meses de inverno não tinha tido muito tempo para fantasiar, mas agora não pôde evitar fechar os olhos um instante. Imaginou o salão envolto em um torvelinho de cores, música e alegres conversações, e imaginou a si mesma deslizando-se pelo chão reluzente nos fortes braços de um homem. Podia lhe ver sorrir enquanto ela levantava a mão para acariciar os galões dourados que adornavam seus largos ombros.

Jean abriu rapidamente os olhos. Movendo a cabeça por sua loucura, fechou de repente as portas do salão de baile. Era culpa do conde. Se lhe permitisse realizar o trabalho para o qual tinha sido contratada, poderia manter sua traiçoeira imaginação sob controle.

Enquanto caminhava por um amplo salão, prestando tão pouca atenção quanto Sirius a seu redor, bateu o pé em um console derrubado. Lançando um grito de dor, saltou sobre um pé massageando-os dedos doloridos através do quebrado couro de suas botas. Se tivesse levado umas sapatilhas de pele de cabrito provavelmente teria quebrado um dedo com o golpe.

Olhando as frestas de sol que tentavam atravessar o sufocante peso das cortinas de veludo, Jean apoiou as mãos nos quadris. Pode que Sirius decidiu enterrar-se nesse mausoléu, mas ela não.

Ao captar um brilho branco pela extremidade do olho, deu-se a volta e viu uma criada com touca saindo nas pontas dos pés pela porta.

— Hey, moça! —chamou-a.

A criada se deteve e se voltou muito devagar com uma reticência evidente.

— Sim, senhorita?

— Venha aqui, por favor. Preciso que me ajude a abrir estas cortinas. — Grunhindo pelo esforço, Jean empurrou um pesado banco com brocados para a janela.

Em vez de correr a ajudá-la, a criada começou a retroceder retorcendo suas pálidas e sardentas mãos e movendo a cabeça consternada.

— Não me atrevo, senhorita. O que diria o senhor?

— Poderia dizer que está fazendo seu trabalho — respondeu Jean subindo em cima do banco.

Cada vez mais impaciente com as desculpas da criada, levantou os braços, agarrou dois punhados de tecido e atirou com todas suas forças. Em vez de abrir-se para os lados, as cortinas se soltaram de seus ganchos e caíram em uma nuvem de veludo e pó, fazendo Jean espirrar.

A luz do sol entrou pelas portas das janelas, dando às bolinhas de pó um brilho fascinante.

— Não deveria havê-lo feito! — gritou a criada piscando como quão animais passam muito tempo clandestinamente — vou procurar imediatamente a senhora Weasley!

Limpando as mãos na saia, Jean saltou do banco e inspecionou seu trabalho com satisfação.

— Parece-me bem. Porque eu gostaria de ter um pequeno bate-papo com ela.

Com outro grito contido, assustada a moça saiu a toda pressa da habitação.

Quando a senhora Weasley entrou solenemente no salão pouco depois, encontrou à nova enfermeira do conde em um precário equilíbrio sobre uma delicada cadeira Luis XIV. A governanta só pôde olhar horrorizada enquanto Jean dava um forte puxão às cortinas que estava sujeitando, que caíram sobre sua cabeça enterrando-a em uma nuvem de veludo verde esmeralda.

— Senhorita Clearwater! — exclamou a senhora Weasley levantando uma mão para protegê-los olhos do sol deslumbrante que entrava pelas janelas — O que significa isto?

Descendo da cadeira, Jean sacudiu as grossas dobras de tecido. Logo, seguindo o escandalizado olhar da governanta, assentiu pesarosamente ao montão de cortinas que havia no chão.

— Só ia abri-las, mas ao ver tanto pó pensei que não seria uma má idéia as arejar um pouco.

Com a mão no chaveiro que levava na cintura como se fosse o punho de uma espada, a senhora Weasley se ergueu.

— Eu sou a governanta de Grimmauld Place. Você é a enfermeira do senhor. Arejar coisas não entra em suas competências.

Olhando a mulher com cautela, Jean abriu a janela. Uma suave brisa com aroma de lilás entrou na habitação.

— Pode que não. Mas o bem-estar de meu paciente sim. Que seu amo não possa ver a luz não significa que tenha que ficar sem ar fresco. Limpando seus pulmões poderia melhorar seu estado… e sua disposição.

Por um momento a senhora Weasley pareceu ficar intrigada.

Animada por suas dúvidas, Jean começou a dar voltas pela habitação encenando seus planos com entusiasmo.

— Pensei que primeiro os criados poderiam varrer os cristais e retirar os móveis quebrados. Logo depois de guardar tudo o que se possa romper, poderíamos pôr os móveis grandes contra as paredes para deixar um caminho em cada habitação para que o conde ande sem problemas.

— O conde passa a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto.

— E lhe culpa? — perguntou Jean piscando com incredulidade — Como se sentiria você se cada vez que saísse de sua habitação se arriscasse a quebrar a tíbia ou a abrir a cabeça?

— Foi o senhor quem ordenou que as cortinas permanecessem fechadas. E quem insistiu em que se deixasse tudo como estava antes… — A governanta tragou saliva, incapaz de terminar — O sinto, mas eu não posso ir contra seus desejos. Nem posso ordenar ao pessoal que o faça.

— Então, não me ajudará?

A senhora Weasley negou com a cabeça com uma expressão de arrependimento em seus olhos cinza.

— Não posso.

— Muito bem — assentiu Hermione — Respeito sua lealdade a seu amo e sua dedicação a seu trabalho.

Com essas palavras girou sobre seus talões, foi à seguinte janela e começou a atirar das pesadas cortinas.

— O que está fazendo? — gritou a senhora Weasley enquanto as cortinas caíam em cascata.

Jean jogou a braçada de veludo sobre o montão e depois abriu a janela para que entrasse o sol e o ar fresco. Logo se voltou para a senhora Weasley limpando o pó das mãos energicamente.

— Meu trabalho.

— Segue com isso? — sussurrou uma das criadas a um criado de bochechas rosadas enquanto entrava nas amplas cozinhas do porão de Grimmauld Place.

— Temo que sim — respondeu ele roubando uma salsicha fumegante de sua bandeja e metendo-lhe na boca — Não o ouve?

Embora tivesse escurecido fazia quase uma hora, os ruídos misteriosos continuavam no primeiro piso da casa. Desde a manhã não tinham cessado os golpes, os grunhidos e o roce ocasional de um pesado móvel ao ser arrastado pelo chão.

Os serventes tinham conduzido o dia como a maioria dos dias desde que Sirius havia retornado da guerra: apinhados ao redor da velha mesa de carvalho frente à chaminé da cozinha de serviço, recordando tempos melhores. Nessa fresca noite da primavera Arthur e Molly estavam sentados um em frente ao outro, tomando uma taça de chá atrás de outra, sem falar nem atrever-se a olhar-se aos olhos.

Depois de um ruído especialmente estridente que fez encolher-se a todos, uma das donzelas sussurrou:

— Não creem que deveríamos…?

A senhora Weasley a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, paralisando a pobre moça onde estava.

— Acredito que deveríamos nos dedicar a nossos assuntos.

Um dos jovens criados deu um passo adiante, atrevendo-se a perguntar o que todos estavam pensando.

— E se o ouve o senhor?

Tirando os óculos para limpa-los com sua manga, Arthur moveu a cabeça com ar triste.

— Faz muito tempo que o senhor não se importa com nada do que ocorre aqui. Não há nenhuma razão para pensar que esta noite vá ser diferente.

Suas palavras envolveram a todos em uma nuvem de desalento. Antes estavam orgulhosos de sua dedicação à grande casa que lhes tinham crédulo. Mas sem ninguém que visse como brilhava a madeira por seus atentos cuidados, sem ninguém que lhes felicitasse por sua eficácia para manter os chãos limpos e as chaminés com lenha fresca, não havia muitos motivos para sair de seu abatimento.

Apenas se deram conta de que uma das criadas mais jovens tinha entrado sigilosamente nas cozinhas. Depois de ir direitamente onde estava a senhora Weasley, fez um par de reverências sem atrever-se a pedir permissão para falar.

— Não fique aí subindo e baixando como uma cortiça na água, Ginny — disse a senhora Weasley — O que se passa?

Retorcendo o avental com as mãos, a moça disse.

— Será melhor que venha e o veja você mesma senhora.

Intercambiando um olhar de exasperação com Arthur, Molly se levantou. Arthur se separou da mesa para segui-la. Enquanto saíam das cozinhas, os dois estavam muito preocupados para dar-se conta de que o resto dos criados ia atrás deles.

Molly se deteve de repente no alto das escadas do porão, a ponto de provocar uma desastrosa reação em cadeia.

— Chsss! Escutem! — ordenou.

Todos contiveram o fôlego, mas só ouviram uma coisa.

Silêncio.

Enquanto foram de uma habitação a outra seus sapatos já não rangiam sobre lascas e entulhos. A luz da lua entrava pelas janelas descobertas, revelando que os chãos estavam limpos e os móveis quebrados se separaram em dois montes: um com as peças que se podiam salvar e o outro para jogar ao fogo. Embora seguissem estando alguns dos móveis maiores, na maioria das estadias se limpou um caminho, com todos os objetos frágeis no alto dos suportes e nas prateleiras. Os tapetes com franjas ou bordas com as que alguém pudesse tropeçar-se também se retiraram contra a parede.

Em um pálido claro de lua da biblioteca encontraram a nova enfermeira de seu amo, profundamente adormecida em um sofá. Os criados se amontoaram a seu redor olhando-a desconcertados.

As anteriores enfermeiras do conde tinham ocupado esse ambíguo estrato social reservado normalmente para as governantas e os tutores. Não se consideravam iguais ao dono da casa, mas tampouco se dignavam a rebaixar-se se relacionando com outros serventes. Comiam em suas habitações e lhes teria horrorizado a perspectiva de utilizar suas suaves e brancas mãos para varrer chãos ou levar pesadas cortinas ao jardim para arejá-las.

As mãos da senhorita Clearwater já não eram suaves nem brancas. Suas pálidas unhas estavam rotas e sujas. Na mão direita lhe tinha formado uma bolha entre o indicador e o polegar. Tinha os óculos de leitura torcidos, e uma mecha de cabelo descansava sobre o nariz.

— Devo despertá-la? — sussurrou Ginny.

— Duvido que possa — disse Arthur em voz baixa — A pobre está esgotada. — Fez um sinal a um dos criados maiores — por que não leva a senhorita Clearwater a sua habitação, Charlie? Leve uma das criadas com você.

— Irei eu — disse Ginny ansiosamente esquecendo seu acanhamento.

Enquanto o criado agarrava à senhorita Clearwater em seus fortes braços, uma das faxineiras corrigiu brandamente o ângulo de seus óculos.

Quando se foram, a senhora Weasley seguiu olhando o sofá com uma expressão indecifrável.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais a ela, Arthur se esclareceu garganta com estupidez.

— Dou permissão ao resto do serviço para retirar-se?

A governanta levantou devagar a cabeça com seus olhos castanhos cheios de determinação.

— Eu diria que não. Ainda fica muito por fazer e não vou permitir que sigam vadiando e deixem seu trabalho a seus superiores. — Estalou os dedos aos dois criados que ficavam — George, você e Fred agarrem esse sofá e ponham contra a parede. —Intercambiando um sorriso, os gêmeos se apressaram a levantar os extremos do pesado móvel — Cuidado! — advertiu-lhes — Se arranharem a madeira descontarei o reparo de seus salários e suas peles.

Voltando-se para as assustadas criadas, deu uma palmada que ressonou na biblioteca como um disparo.

— Lavander, Emmeline, tragam um par de faxineiras, uns trapos e um balde de água quente. Minha mãe sempre dizia que não tem sentido varrer se não for esfregar. E agora que temos as cortinas tiradas será muito mais fácil limpar as janelas. — Ao ver que as criadas não se moviam, começou às empurrar para a porta com seu avental — Não fiquem aí com a boca aberta como um par de trutas. Venham!

A senhora Weasley se dirigiu a uma das janelas fechadas e a abriu.

— Ah! — exclamou expandindo seu peito enquanto aspirava uma baforada de ar noturno com aroma de lilás — Acredito que amanhã esta casa já não cheire como uma tumba.

Arthur correu detrás dela.

— Perdeu o juízo, Molly? O que vamos dizer ao senhor?

— Não vamos dizer-lhe nada. — Molly assinalou para a porta por onde tinha desaparecido a senhorita Clearwater com um ardiloso sorriso nos lábios — Ela o fará.

~§~§~§~

Hey! Beta reader aqui!

Eu não deixei comentário algum no capítulo passado, mas a partir deste comentarei sempre... Se preparem!

Após ler o capítulo dois posso dizer que as péssimas maneiras do Sirius me seduzem assim como acontece com a Jean... Mas é o Sirius Black! Quem resistiria?

Estou com medo do que ele fará com a Jean após saber do episódio das cortinas e etc. E imagino como devem ser os banheiros da moradia... "Bom Ar" já!

Bom, vamos ver quantos capítulos levará para que o Sr. Black descubra os encantos da Srta. Clearwater. Aliás, o mistério envolvendo o passado da Jean está me deixando mais e mais curiosa...

É isso aí! Até o próximo capítulo.

**N/A: **RIARIARIARIARIA, só eu sei qual é o mistério por trás da senhorita Clearwater MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. ta parei** ._. **

Então gente desculpem a demora pela atualização, mas eu e minha beta estamos bem atoladas na faculdade** XD**

Deixem reviews e lembrem, uma autora feliz é uma autora que atualiza com frequência** ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuya Hasta el Amanecer**

**Capítulo III**

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Devo lhe confessar que desde que a vi pela primeira vez não pensei em nada nem em ninguém mais…_

_~§~§~§~_

Ao dia seguinte Sirius desceu pelas escadas farejando o ar a cada passo. Abriu bem as fossas nasais, mas não pôde perceber nem um leve rastro de limão. Pode que a senhorita Clearwater lhe tivesse dado atenção e se fora. Com um pouco de sorte não teria que voltar a suportar sua rabugice. Essa ideia fez que se sentisse curiosamente vazio. Devia ter mais fome do que pensava.

Renunciando a qualquer intento de precaução, avançou para o salão preparando-se para o primeiro golpe na tíbia com algum móvel imóvel. A verdade era que se alegrava pela dor que lhe causaria. Cada novo arranhão ou ferida servia para lhe recordar que estava vivo.

Mas não estava preparado para o impacto que lhe esperava. Enquanto cruzava o salão sem encontrar nem um só tamborete em seu caminho, um raio de sol lhe acertou o rosto. Sirius se deteve cambaleando-se e levantou uma mão para protegê-lo de seu deslumbrante calor. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, mas não pôde fazer nada para se defender do alegre canto dos pássaros ou da brisa perfumada de lilás que lhe acariciava a pele.

Por um momento acreditou que estava ainda sonhando. Que ao abrir os olhos se encontraria em um prado verde sob as sedosas flores brancas de uma pereira. Mas quando os abriu seguia sendo de noite apesar do traiçoeiro calor do sol em seu rosto.

— Weasley! — vociferou.

Alguém lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. Sem pensá-lo, Sirius deu a volta e tentou agarrar seu agressor. Embora só tenha agarrado o ar com as mãos, o azedo aroma de limão seguia lhe fazendo cócegas no nariz.

— Não lhe disseram alguma vez que é de má educação esconder-se de um cego? — grunhiu.

— E parece que também perigoso. — Embora a essa voz familiar faltava sua aspereza habitual, tinha uma qualidade que fazia seu pulso acelerar.

Esforçando-se para dominar não só seu temperamento, Sirius deu vários passos para trás. Visto que era impossível evitar o agradável calor do sol, girou deliberadamente o lado esquerdo do rosto para afastar o som de sua voz.

— Onde diabos está Arthur?

— Não estou segura, senhor — confessou sua enfermeira — Esta manhã parece haver uma curiosa enfermidade. O café da manhã não está preparado e a maioria dos criados ainda está na cama.

Sirius estendeu os braços e deu um giro completo sem acertar nenhum objeto em nenhuma direção.

— Então pode que a pergunta mais apropriada seja: Onde estão meus móveis?

— OH, não se preocupe. Seguem estando aqui. Mas pusemos a maioria contra as paredes para que não tropece com eles.

— Pusemos?

— Bom, sobre tudo eu. — Durante um segundo soou quase tão confusa como se sentia — Embora pareça que os criados decidiram dar uma mão quando eu fui para cama.

Sirius lançou um suspiro carregado de uma paciência exagerada.

— Se todas as habitações forem exatamente iguais, como vou saber se estou no salão ou na biblioteca? Ou no estábulo da casa?

Durante um maravilhoso momento conseguiu deixá-la sem palavras.

— Não tinha pensado nisso! — disse finalmente — Possivelmente deveríamos dizer aos criados que movam umas quantas peças ao centro de cada habitação para que sirvam de guias — Sua saia rangia enquanto passeava ao seu redor animada com seus planos. Sirius girou com ela mantendo o lado direito para o som — Se acolchoarmos as quinas com edredons poderia andar pela casa sem arriscar se ferir. Sobre tudo se aprender a contar.

— Posso lhe assegurar, senhorita Clearwater que aprendi a contar quando era pequeno.

Então ela suspirou.

— Quero dizer a contar seus passos. Se memorizar quantos passos dá para ir de uma habitação a outra, será capaz de orientar-se sem problemas.

— Será uma mudança reconfortante, porque desde que chegou você não tem feito mais que me desorientar.

— Por que faz isso? — perguntou Jean de repente com uma curiosidade autêntica em sua voz.

Ele franziu o cenho, esforçando-se para seguir o ruído de seus passos enquanto andava a seu redor.

— O que?

— Afasta-se de mim quando me movo. Se for à esquerda, você gira à direita. E vice-versa.

Ele ficou rígido.

— Estou cego. Como pode esperar que saiba para onde vou? — Ansioso por esquivar suas perguntas, disse — Possivelmente seja você que deva explicar por que alguém desobedeceu deliberadamente minhas ordens e tem aberto as janelas.

— Fui eu. Como enfermeira, pensei que um pouco de sol e de ar fresco poderiam melhorar sua… — se esclareceu garganta como se tivesse algo nela — circulação.

— Minha circulação está bem, obrigado. E um homem cego não necessita de sol. Lhe recordar todas as belezas que nunca voltará a ver é bastante cruel.

— Pode ser que esteja certo, mas não é justo que envolva toda a casa na escuridão com você.

Durante um momento Sirius não pôde dizer nada. Desde que havia retornado de Trafalgar, todo mundo tinha estado andando nas pontas dos pés e sussurrando a seu redor. Ninguém, nem sequer sua família, atreveu-se a lhe falar com tanta franqueza.

Voltou-se completamente para o som de sua voz permitindo que os implacáveis raios de sol lhe atingissem no rosto.

— Não lhe ocorreu pensar que mantenho as cortinas fechadas não por mim, mas sim por eles? Por que teriam que me olhar à luz do dia? Eu tenho a bênção da cegueira para me proteger de minha terrível desfiguração.

A reação da senhorita Clearwater a suas palavras foi, no mínimo, inesperada. Pôs-se a rir. Sua risada tampouco era como imaginava. Em vez de uma risada aguda era uma sonora gargalhada que lhe fez sentir-se ridículo e de uma vez lhe comoveu, demonstrando que sua circulação estava inclusive melhor do que pensava.

— É que as pessoas tem lhe dito? — perguntou ela rindo, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego — Que está "terrivelmente desfigurado"?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ninguém precisa me dizer isso. Pode ser que esteja cego, mas não sou surdo, nem estúpido. Pude ouvir os médicos sussurrando sobre minha cabeça. Quando me tiraram as ataduras ouvi minha mãe e a minhas irmãs ofegar, horrorizadas. E senti os cruéis olhares em minha pele quando os criados me levaram da cama do hospital a minha carruagem. Nem sequer minha família se atreve a me olhar. Por que acredita que me encerraram aqui como se fosse uma espécie de animal em uma jaula?

— Pelo que tenho entendido, foi você quem fechou as portas da jaula e trancou as janelas. Pode ser que não seja seu rosto que assusta sua família, mas seu temperamento.

Sirius procurou sua mão, capturando-a ma terceira tentativa. Surpreendeu-lhe que fosse tão pequena e firme.

Jean lançou um grito de protesto enquanto tentava se soltar. Em vez de permitir que lhe guiasse pela casa, arrastou-a pelas escadas e o comprido corredor que abrigava a galeria de retratos da família. De menino tinha decorado todos as habitações de Grimmauld Place, e esse conhecimento lhe servia ainda. Levou-a pela galeria medindo suas largas pernadas até que chegaram ao final do corredor. Sabia exatamente o que veria ali: um grande retrato coberto com um lençol de linho.

Foi ele quem ordenou que tampassem o retrato. Não podia suportar que ninguém o olhasse e recordasse com tristeza o homem que tinha sido. Se não fora tão sentimental o teria mandado destruir.

Depois de procurar as bordas do lençol o tirou de um puxão.

— Aqui tem! O que lhe parece agora meu rosto?

Sirius retrocedeu e se apoiou no corrimão da galeria, lhe permitindo que examinasse o retrato. Não precisava de sua vista para saber exatamente o que estava vendo. Tinha olhado este mesmo rosto no espelho todos os dias durante quase trinta anos.

Sabia como luz e sombras caiam sobre cada plano belamente esculpido. Sabia que tinha uma covinha em sua mandíbula. Sua mãe sempre dizia que um anjo tinha lhe beijado enquanto estava ainda em seu ventre. Quando uma sombra de barba escura começou a obscurecer essa mandíbula, ao menos suas primas não puderam seguir lhe acusando de ser mais bonito que elas.

Conhecia esse rosto e o efeito que produzia nas mulheres. Das tias solteiras que não podiam resistir a tentação de lhe beliscar as bochechas rosadas quando era um bebê até as jovens que riam e se ruborizavam quando as saudava no Hyde Park e as belas mulheres que se metiam em sua cama por pouco mais que uma volta pelo salão de baile e um sorriso sedutor.

Inclusive duvidava que a afetada senhorita Clearwater pudesse resistir a seus encantos.

Ela examinou o retrato em silencio durante um bom momento.

— Suponho que seja bem apessoado — disse finalmente com tom reflexivo — se você gostar dos homens desse tipo.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

— O que? E que tipo seria?

Quase pôde ouvir como pesava suas palavras.

— Seu rosto falta caráter. É alguém a quem veio tudo com muita facilidade. Já não é um menino, mas tampouco um homem. Estou segura de que seria um bom acompanhante para um passeio pelo parque ou uma noite no teatro, mas não é alguém por quem me interessaria conhecer.

Seguindo o som de sua voz, Sirius lhe agarrou o braço através da manga de lã e o girou para ele com autêntica curiosidade.

— E o que vê agora?

Esta vez não houve vacilo em sua voz.

— Vejo um homem — disse com suavidade — Um homem com o rugido dos canhões ressonando ainda em seus ouvidos. Um homem ferido pela vida, mas não vencido. Um homem com uma cicatriz que lhe faz franzir a boca quando na realidade gostaria de sorrir. — Passou a ponta de um dedo por essa cicatriz, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

Sobressaltado pela intimidade de seu tato, agarrou-lhe a mão e baixou o rosto entre eles.

Jean se livrou dele enquanto sua voz recuperava seu tom enérgico.

— Vejo um homem que necessita desesperadamente barbear-se e trocar de roupa. Sabe? Não é necessário que ande por aí como se tivesse vestido…

— Um cego? — disse com tom zombador tão aliviado como ela de voltar para um terreno familiar.

— Não tem valete? — perguntou-lhe.

Sentindo um puxão no lenço que tinha encontrado no chão de seu quarto e pôs de qualquer maneira ao redor do pescoço, apartou-lhe bruscamente a mão.

— Não suporto que ninguém ronde a meu redor como se fosse um inválido.

Ela decidiu ignorar essa advertência.

— Não compreendo por que. A maioria dos cavalheiros de sua posição social sem problemas de vista não se importam de estar com os braços estendidos e que outros lhes vistam como se fossem meninos. Se não suportar ter um valete, ao menos posso dizer aos criados que lhe deem um banho quente. A não ser que também tenha alguma objeção em tomar banho.

Quando Sirius estava a ponto de assinalar que a única pessoa a quem tinha objeções era a ela, lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Pode ser que houvesse outro modo de animá-la a ir embora.

— Um bom banho quente não estaria mal — disse dando um tom suave a sua voz deliberadamente — Mas no banheiro há muitos riscos para um homem cego. E se tropeço ao entrar na banheira e bato a cabeça? E se escorrego na água e me afogo? E se cair o sabão? Não poderia pegá-lo. — Voltou a procurar sua mão, desta vez levando-lhe à boca e pondo os lábios na sensível pele de sua palma — Como minha enfermeira, senhorita Clearwater, acredito que é você quem deva me banhar.

Em vez de lhe dar uma bofetada por sua rabugice como merecia, Jean apartou a mão e disse com suavidade:

— Estou segura de que meus serviços não serão necessários. Um desses jovens criados estará encantado de lhe entregar o sabão.

Em uma coisa tinha razão. De repente Sirius tinha gostado de sorrir. Enquanto ela descia com resolução as escadas, foi a única coisa que pôde fazer para evitar rir em voz alta.

Jean sustentou o castiçal no alto, banhando o retrato de Sirius Black com o tremular da luz das velas. A casa estava escura e silenciosa a seu redor, dormida, como esperava que estivesse seu amo. Depois de seu encontro, o conde tinha passado todo o dia trancado na sufocante penumbra de seu quarto, negando-se inclusive a sair para comer.

Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, Jean examinou o retrato desejando ser tão imune a seus encantos como tinha pretendido. Embora estivesse datado em 1803 poderiam havê-lo pintado fazia muito tempo. O leve toque de arrogância no sorriso infantil de Sirius estava suavizado pelo brilho zombador de seus olhos cinza. Olhos que olhavam para o futuro e tudo o que traria com desejo e esperança. Olhos que não tinham visto nada que não devessem ver e não tinham pago um preço por isso.

Jean levantou a mão e passou um dedo por sua suave bochecha. Mas esta vez não houve calor nem sobressalto. Só o frio tecido burlando-se de sua triste carícia.

— Boa noite, doce príncipe — sussurrou enquanto tampava o retrato com o lençol.

O suave verdor da primavera cobria os prados ondulados. Umas espessas nuvens brancas flutuavam como cordeiros o céu azul. O pálido sol banhava seu rosto de calor. Sirius se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e olhou à mulher que estava dormindo na relva a seu lado. Uma flor da pereira pousou sobre seus cachos. Seus olhos sedentos beberam do chocolate de seu cabelo, a suave pele de pêssego de sua bochecha, o úmido coral de seus lábios.

Nunca tinha visto um matiz tão delicioso… nem tão tentador.

Enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos dela seus olhos se abriram e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sonolento, fazendo mais profundos as covinhas que adorava. Mas quando ela foi unir-se a ele uma nuvem passou ondulando sobre o sol e sua inevitável sombra eliminou toda a cor de seu mundo.

Envolto na escuridão, Sirius acordou de repente na cama com o ruído de sua respiração ressonando no silêncio. Não tinha forma de saber se era de dia ou de noite. Só sabia que lhe tinham expulso de seu único refúgio da escuridão: seus sonhos.

Jogando as mantas para trás, tirou as pernas da cama e se sentou. Depois de apoiar a cabeça nas mãos tentou recuperar o fôlego e seu sentido da orientação. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se o que pensaria a senhorita Clearwater de seu aspecto. Nesse momento não vestia nada. Possivelmente deveria ficar um lenço limpo ao redor do pescoço para não ofender sua delicada sensibilidade.

Depois de procurar provas um bom momento encontrou o roupão amassado aos pés da cama e o pôs. Sem se incomodar em atar o cinturão, levantou-se e andou pesadamente pela habitação. Desorientado ainda por seu brusco despertar, calculou mal a distância entre a cama e o escritório e bateu no pé em uma das pernas da mesa, a dor subiu forte pela perna. Reprimindo um xingamento, sentou-se na cadeira e procurou o puxador de marfim da gaveta do centro.

Logo mediu o interior da gaveta forrada de veludo sabendo exatamente o que encontraria: um grosso pacote de cartas pacote com um laço de seda. Enquanto o tirava chegou ao nariz uma sedutora fragrância.

Não era colônia tosca de limão comprada de um mascate, a não ser um intenso perfume feminino com um toque floral.

Respirando profundamente, Sirius soltou o laço de seda e passou as mãos pelo caro papel. As folhas estavam desgastadas e enrugadas por todos os meses que tinha levado as cartas junto a seu coração. Abriu uma delas e tocou os elegantes traços de tinta com a ponta do dedo. Se concentrasse o suficiente poderia distinguir uma palavra e inclusive uma frase familiar.

Palavras vazias. Frases sem sentido.

Apertou a mão um pouco. Logo voltou a dobrar devagar a carta, pensando que era ridículo que um homem cego guardasse cartas que já não podia ler de uma mulher que já não lhe queria.

Se é que lhe tinha querido alguma vez.

Seja como for, atou cuidadosamente o laço ao redor das cartas antes das colocar de novo na gaveta.

_~§~§~§~_

_Nota da Autora: Hey capítulo novo! \o\ Espero que gostem, quanto a Hermione, ela vai aparecer mais tarde, como se sempre estivesse estado aí. :p Por favor, mandem seus comentários, gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da história. :3 Até a próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuya Hasta el Amanecer**

**Capítulo IV**

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Posso esperar que me permita cortejá-la com palavras doces?_

_~§~§~§~_

Quando Sirius saiu de seu quarto no dia seguinte, desesperado por uma breve pausa de sua própria companhia, seu aguçado olfato só captou a mescla de aromas do chocolate e o bacon. Seguiu-os com cautela até a sala de refeições perguntando-se onde estaria a senhorita Clearwater. Para sua surpresa, pôde tomar o café da manhã em paz sem ninguém que criticasse seu aspecto nem suas maneiras a mesa. Comeu apressadamente e com menos delicadeza que de costume, esperando poder retornar ao refúgio de seus aposentos antes que sua autoritária enfermeira saltasse sobre ele.

Depois de limpar a gordura da boca com um canto da toalha voltou a subir correndo as escadas. Mas quando foi abrir a porta esculpida de mogno que conduzia ao quarto principal sua mão só encontrou ar.

Gabriel retrocedeu, temendo que com a pressa tenha se equivocado em algum ponto do caminho.

Então uma voz animada disse:

— Bom dia, senhor!

— Bom dia, senhorita Clearwater — respondeu apertando os dentes.

Deu um par de passos tentativos para diante com sua confiança diminuída pelo traiçoeiro calor do sol em seu rosto, a suave brisa que lhe acariciava a frente e o canto melódico de algum pássaro que estava justo fora da janela aberta de seu quarto.

— Espero que não lhe importe a intromissão — disse ela — pensei que poderíamos ventilar seus aposentos enquanto estava tomando o café da manhã.

— Poderíamos? — repetiu lentamente perguntando-se quantas testemunhas iriam presenciar seu assassinato.

— Não esperaria que o fizesse tudo sozinha! Fred e George estão preparando seu banho matutino enquanto Ginny e Lavander trocam os lençóis de sua cama. A senhora Weasley e Emmeline estão fora arejando as cortinas de sua cama. E Angelina está limpando sua sala de estar.

O chapinho da água e o sacudo dos lençóis confirmaram sua afirmação. Sirius respirou profundamente o ar poluído pelo doce aroma de limão e o amido da roupa. Enquanto exalava ouviu um rangido que vinha de seu armário, como o ruído que poderia fazer um rato. Um rato comprido e calvo que levava um colete.

— Arthur? — vociferou Sirius.

O rangido cessou e se converteu em um silêncio sepulcral.

Sirius suspirou.

— Pode sair, Arthur. Posso cheirar sua loção capilar.

Uns passos lentos lhe informaram que o mordomo tinha saído arrastando os pés do vestidor. Antes que sua enfermeira pudesse explicar que fazia ali, Weasley disse:

— Como não quer um valete, senhor, a senhorita Clearwater sugeriu que ordenemos sua roupa por objetos e cores. Assim poderá vestir-se sozinho sem a ajuda de um criado.

— E você foi tão amável de se oferecer a realizar essa tarefa. Né, Brutus? — murmurou Sirius.

Além de invadir o único santuário que ficava, sua enfermeira tinha recrutado a seus serventes para tomar o mando. Perguntou-se como ganhou sua lealdade com tanta rapidez. Pode ser tenha subestimado seus encantos. Possivelmente fosse mais perigosa do que suspeitava.

— Nos deixem — ordenou bruscamente.

Uma atividade frenética, com o rangido dos lençóis e o ruído dos cubos, informou-lhe que os criados nem sequer foram fingir que não lhe tinham entendido.

— Senhor, não acredito que… — começou a dizer Weasley — Não seria adequado lhe deixar sozinho em sua habitação com…

— Dá-lhe medo estar sozinha comigo?

A senhorita Clearwater tampouco fingiu que não lhe tinha entendido. Provavelmente foi o único que notou sua leve vacilação.

— Claro que não.

— Já o ouvistes — disse — Saiam todos.

O ar se agitou enquanto os criados passavam rapidamente por diante dele. Quando seus passos se deixaram de ouvir pelo corredor perguntou:

— Foram-se?

— Sim.

Sirius mediu detrás dele até que encontrou o pomo da porta. Depois de fechá-la com um sonoro golpe se apoiou nela, bloqueando sua única via de escape.

— Não lhe ocorreu, senhorita Clearwater — disse com tom tenso — que posso ter deixado minha porta fechada por uma razão? Que talvez deseje que ninguém entre em meu quarto? Que necessito um pouco de intimidade? — Levantou a voz — Que possivelmente prefira manter um pequeno rincão de minha vida livre de sua intromissão?

— Eu acredito que deveria estar agradecido — respondeu Jean aspirando pelo nariz — Ao menos já não cheira como se tivessem cabras vivendo aqui.

Sirius lançou um olhar furioso para ela.

— Neste momento preferiria a companhia das cabras.

Então a ouviu abrir e fechar a boca. Logo fez uma pausa para contar até dez antes de seguir falando.

— Pode que tenhamos começado com o pé errado, senhor. Parece ter a impressão equivocada de que vim a Grimmauld Place para lhe complicar a vida.

— Desde que chegou, a palavra "inferno" me passou pela mente mais de uma vez.

Ela suspirou.

— Ao contrário do que possa acreditar, aceitei este trabalho para lhe fazer a vida mais fácil.

— E quando pensa começar?

— Assim que me permita — replicou — Reorganizar a casa para sua comodidade é só o princípio. Além disso posso aliviar seu aborrecimento lhe levando a dar passeios pelo jardim, lhe ajudar com sua correspondência, lhe ler em voz alta.

Os livros eram outro dos prazeres dos que já não podia desfrutar.

— Não, obrigado. Ninguém me lerá como se fosse um menino tolo. — Enquanto cruzava os braços sobre seu peito, ele se deu conta de que estava comportando como tal.

— Muito bem. Mas ainda assim há centenas de coisas que posso fazer para lhe ajudar a adaptar-se a sua cegueira.

— Isso não será necessário.

— Por que não?

— Porque não tenho a intenção de viver assim o resto de minha vida! — rugiu perdendo finalmente o controle.

Enquanto o eco de seu grito se apagava, o silêncio cresceu entre eles.

Sirius se deixou cair sobre a porta e se passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— Neste momento, enquanto estamos falando, uma equipe de médicos contratados por meu pai viajam pela Europa recolhendo toda a informação possível sobre minha enfermidade. Está previsto que voltem dentro de quinze dias. Então confirmarão o que suspeitei sempre: que meu transtorno não é permanente, a não ser uma aberração temporária.

Nesse momento Sirius agradeceu não poder ver seus olhos. Temia encontrar neles a tortura que lhe tinha economizado até agora: sua compaixão. Quase preferia sua risada.

— Sabe o que será o melhor do que recuperar a vista? — perguntou com suavidade.

— Não — respondeu Jean sem fanfarronice em sua voz.

Endireitando-se, Sirius deu um par de passos para diante. Ela se negou a ceder terreno até que o teve quase em cima. Ao sentir que o ar se movia enquanto se retirava, a contornou com estupidez até que suas posições se investiram e ela foi andando para atrás para a porta.

— Alguns poderiam pensar que seria o prazer de ver ficar o sol em um horizonte azul ao final de um dia perfeito do verão.

Quando suas costas se chocaram contra a porta, ele pôs uma mão estendida detrás dela na grossa tábua de mogno.

— Outros poderiam considerar que seria contemplar as pétalas aveludadas de uma rosa vermelha… — inclinando-se para diante até que sentiu o quente comichão de seu fôlego em seu rosto, baixou a voz até convertê-la em uma profunda carícia — ou olhar com ternura aos olhos de uma bela mulher. Mas posso lhe prometer, senhorita Clearwater, que todos esses prazeres empalidecerão comparados com a imensa alegria de me livrar de você.

Deslizando a mão para baixo até que encontrou o pomo da porta, abriu-a de par em par para que saísse ao corredor.

— Está do outro lado da porta, senhorita Clearwater?

— Desculpe? — perguntou desconcertada.

— Está ao outro lado da porta?

— Sim.

— Bem.

Sem dizer nada mais, Sirius a fechou de repente em seu rosto.

Quando Jean passou mais tarde pelo vestíbulo para recolher as cortinas da cama de Sirius da lavanderia, sua escura voz de barítono flutuou do patamar de cima.

— Me diga, Arthur, que aspecto tem a senhorita Clearwater? Não posso imaginar a uma criatura tão cansativa. Quão único vejo em minha mente é uma espécie de bruxa inclinada sobre um caldeirão rindo-se entre dentes.

Jean se deteve de repente com o coração encolhido. Levou-se uma mão tremente a seus grossos óculos e logo ao cabelo castanho escuro que seguia preso em um coque na nuca.

Guiada por uma inspiração repentina, voltou para campo de visão do Weasley e ficou um dedo nos lábios, lhe rogando em silêncio que não revelasse sua presença. Sirius estava apoiado contra a parede com seus impressionantes braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

O mordomo tirou seu lenço e se secou o suor da frente, dividido entre a lealdade a seu amo e o olhar suplicante de Jean.

— Como enfermeira, suponho que poderia descrevê-la como… indescritível.

— Vamos, Arthur. Tenho certeza que pode fazê-lo melhor. Tem o cabelo loiro? Grisalho? Ou negro como a fuligem? Leva-o curto? Ou enrolado ao redor da cabeça em uma coroa de tranças? É tão ossuda e enrugada como sonha?

Weasley lançou a Jean um olhar desesperado por cima do corrimão. Em resposta, ela inchou as bochechas e riscou um grande círculo a seu redor com as mãos.

— OH, não, senhor. É uma mulher bastante… grande.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Como de grande?

— OH, pesará uns… — Jean levantou oito dedos e logo formou um círculo com o índice e o polegar — Uns oitocentos quilos — concluiu Weasley sem pensá-lo.

— Oitocentos quilos! meu deus! Que barbaridade!

Jean pôs os olhos em branco e voltou a tentá-lo.

— Oitocentos não, senhor — disse Arthur devagar com o olhar fixo em seus dedos — Oitenta.

Sirius acariciou o queixo.

— É estranho. Seus passos são bastante ligeiros para ser tão grande, não acha? Quando lhe agarrei a mão, teria jurado que… — Moveu a cabeça como se queria livrar-se de uma ideia inexplicável — E seu rosto?

— Bom… — disse Weasley fazendo tempo enquanto Jean fechava as pontas dos dedos sobre seu pequeno nariz e atirava para fora.

— Tem um nariz bicudo bastante largo.

— Sabia! — exclamou Sirius triunfalmente.

— E os dentes como… — Weasley estreitou os olhos desconcertado enquanto Jean dobrava dois dedos sobre sua cabeça — Um burro?

Negando com a cabeça, enrolou as mãos para formar umas patas e deu uns pequenos saltos.

— Um coelho! — Captando por fim o espírito do jogo, Arthur esteve a ponto de aplaudir com suas mãos magrelas — Tem os dentes como um coelho!

Sirius soprou com satisfação.

— Que sem dúvida alguma encaixam perfeitamente em seu rosto de cavalo.

Jean deu uns tapinhas no queixo.

— E no queixo — continuou o mordomo cada vez mais entusiasmado — tem uma verruga enorme com… — Jean ficou a mão debaixo do queixo e moveu três dedos — Três cabelos frisados que saem dela.

Sirius se estremeceu.

— É ainda pior do que suspeitava. Não sei o que me levou a pensar…

Weasley piscou inocentemente detrás de seus óculos.

— O que, senhor?

Sirius esquivou a pergunta.

— Nada, nada. Temo que seja conseqüência que passo muito tempo sozinho. — Levantou uma mão — Por favor, me economize mais detalhe sobre o aspecto da senhorita Clearwater. Possivelmente seja melhor deixar alguns detalhes à imaginação.

Logo se voltou para as escadas com passo firme. Jean ficou uma mão na boca para conter a risada, mas apesar de seus esforços lhe escapou um chiado.

Sirius girou devagar sobre seus calcanhares. Ela o imaginou batendo as asas de seu nariz e o gesto suspicaz de seus lábios. Conteve a respiração, temendo que o menor movimento pudesse delatá-la.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

— Ouviste isso, Weasley?

— Não, senhor. Não ouvi nada. Nem sequer o rangido de uma janela.

O olhar cego de Sirius percorreu o chão de abaixo e se posou perto de Jean com uma misteriosa precisão.

— Está seguro de que a senhorita Clearwater não tem nenhum dos atributos de um camundongo? Uns bigodes retorcidos? Uma grande paixão pelo queijo? Uma tendência a andar por aí espiando às pessoas?

A frente do Arthur estava começando a brilhar de novo.

— OH, não, senhor. Não se parece absolutamente a um roedor.

— É uma sorte. Porque se assim fora teria que lhe pôr uma armadilha. —Arqueando uma escura sobrancelha, deu-se a volta e começou a subir as escadas enquanto Jean se perguntava nervosamente o que ele usaria.

O tinir dos sinos se estendia brandamente pelo campo. Jean deu a volta e se afundou ainda mais em seu travesseiro de plumas, sonhando com uma ensolarada manhã de domingo e uma igreja cheia de gente sorridente. Diante do altar havia um homem esticando com seus largos ombros sua jaqueta de linho de cor camurça. Jean ia andando pelo comprido corredor com um ramo de lilás em suas mãos trementes. Podia sentir como lhe sorria, e seu irresistível calor atraindo-a para ele, mas embora o sol entrasse pelas vidraças e estava cada vez mais perto , apesar de que seu rosto permanecia nas sombras.

O som dos sinos aumentou, mas já não era melodioso, a não ser agudo e discordante. A seu ruído insistente se uniram batidas mais insistentes ainda na porta de sua habitação. Jean abriu os olhos de repente.

— Senhorita Clearwater! — gritou uma voz amortecida enche de pânico.

Jean se levantou da cama e correu à porta vestindo uma bata sobre a camisola de algodão. Ao abri-la encontrou o angustiado mordomo do conde no corredor com um castiçal em sua mão tremente.

— Meu deus! O que ocorre, Weasley? Há um incêndio?

— Não, senhorita, é o senhor. Não deixará de chamar até que você vá.

Ela se esfregou os olhos sonolentos.

— Eu teria pensado que seria a última pessoa a quem chamaria. Sobre tudo depois de me jogar esta manhã de seu quarto.

Arthur moveu a cabeça. Com o queixo tremendo e os olhos avermelhados, parecia que estava a ponto de chorar.

— Tentei raciocinar com ele, mas insiste em que quer falar com você.

Embora essas palavras lhe fizessem vacilar, disse simplesmente:

— Muito bem. Irei em seguida.

Vestiu-se rapidamente benzendo a simplicidade de seu vestido azul escuro de cintura alta e a nova moda francesa. Ao menos não tinha que perder tempo esperando a que uma donzela lhe atasse o espartilho ou lutasse com cem botões diminutos forrados de seda.

Quando saiu de sua habitação ajustando-se ainda as mechas de cabelo solto de seu coque, Weasley estava esperando-a no corredor para acompanhá-la ao quarto de Sirius. Enquanto foram rapidamente por um comprido corredor e umas largas escadas ao terceiro piso da casa, Jean conteve um bocejo com a mão. A julgar pela lúgubre luz que se filtrava pela janela limpa do patamar, a noite estava começando a render-se ao amanhecer.

A porta do quarto de Sirius estava entreaberta. Se não tivesse sido pelo enérgico tinido, Jean teria temido encontrá-lo atirado no chão a beira da morte.

Mas estava recostado na cabeceira de teca esculpida do dossel de sua cama com um aspecto muito saudável. Não levava camisa, e tampouco calças a julgar pela inclinação do lençol de seda sobre seus quadris. A luz da vela dava uma suave pátina dourada a sua pele, que já parecia ter sido orvalhada com pó de ouro. Enquanto seu olhar se centrava nesse impressionante músculo, Jean sentiu que ficava a boca seca. Um estreito amontoado de pelos bordeava seu ventre antes de desaparecer debaixo do lençol.

Por um momento Jean temeu que Weasley deixasse cair as velas e lhe pusesse as mãos sobre os olhos. Ante o olhar escandalizado do mordomo, Sirius deu um último golpe à campainha que tinha na mão.

— Senhor! —exclamou Arthur deixando as velas em um console próximo antes de voltar junto à porta — Não acredita que ao menos deveria ter se vestido antes que chegasse a jovem dama?

Sirius pôs um braço musculoso sobre o montão de travesseiros que havia a seu lado e se estirou como um grande gato preguiçoso.

— Me perdoe, senhorita Clearwater. Não sabia que não tinha visto nunca a um homem sem camisa.

Agradecendo que não pudesse ver o rubor de suas bochechas, Jean disse:

— Não seja ridículo. Vi a muitos homens sem camisa. — ruborizou-se ainda mais — Quero dizer em meu trabalho como enfermeira.

— É uma grande sorte. Mas ainda assim não queria ofender sua delicada sensibilidade. — Sirius procurou entre os lençóis até que encontrou um lenço enrugado. O pôs ao redor do pescoço e o atou em um torpe nó antes de lhe lançar um diabólico sorriso — Já está. Parece-lhe melhor?

De algum modo conseguiu ter um aspecto mais indecente com um lenço, mas sem camisa. Negando-se a dar-se por vencida, Jean se aproximou da cama. Sirius ficou rígido enquanto ela colocava um dedo no nó mau feito para soltá-lo.

Apesar da quietude de Sirius e de seus esforços, o dorso de seus dedos roçou mais de uma vez sua pele de veludo enquanto moldava o tecido com borde de encaixe em uma cascata branca digna do melhor valete.

— Aí está — disse dando a sua obra um tapinha de aprovação — Assim está melhor.

Sirius baixou suas pestanas douradas sobre seus olhos.

— Surpreende-me que não me tenha estrangulado.

— Embora seja uma perspectiva tentadora, não tenho nenhum desejo de procurar outro emprego agora mesmo.

— É estranho encontrar uma mulher que saiba atar um lenço com tanta habilidade. Tem um pai ou um avô com os dedos torpes?

— Irmão — respondeu. Apesar de sua cegueira, temia que visse mais do que ela queria — Agora poderia me dizer por que tirou na metade da casa da cama antes de que amanheça?

— Se quer sabê-lo, preocupava-me minha consciência.

— Não compreendo como uma ocorrência tão estranha pode lhe tirar o sonho.

Sirius tamborilou com seus largos dedos uma travessa forrada de seda.

— Enquanto estava aqui sozinho em minha cama, de repente me dei conta de que é injusto impedir que cumpra com suas obrigações. — Acariciou a palavra com sua triste boca, fazendo que Jean se estremecesse — Sem dúvida alguma é uma mulher com um grande sentido moral. Não estaria bem esperar que se sentasse e cobrasse seu generoso salário por não fazer nada. Assim decidi retificar a situação chamando-a.

— Muito atento por sua parte. E com que obrigação quer que comece?

Ele refletiu um momento antes que lhe iluminasse a cara.

— Com o café da manhã. Na cama. Em uma bandeja. Por favor, não incomode a Fleur tão cedo. Estou seguro de que pode arrumar isso. Eu gosto dos ovos cozidos e o bacon um pouco torrado pelas bordas. Prefiro que o chocolate esteja fumegante, mas não muito quente. Não quero me queimar a língua.

Assombrada por seu despotismo, Jean intercambiou um olhar com o Arthur.

— Deseja algo mais? — Teve que morder o lábio inferior para não acrescentar Sua Majestade.

— Alguns defumados e dois pãezinhos recém assados com mel e manteiga. E quando recolher o café da manhã poderia me preparar um banho e terminar de limpar minha sala de estar. — Piscou para ela com uma expressão tão angélica quanto lhe permitia sua sinistra cicatriz — Se não for muito incomodo, é obvio.

— Não é nenhum incomodo — lhe assegurou ela — É meu trabalho.

— Efetivamente — corroborou ele.

Enquanto a esquina direita de sua boca se curvava em um sorriso diabólico, Jean ouviu o ruído de uma armadilha fechando-se em sua perna.

_~§~§~§~_

_Nota da Autora: Taí gente, dois capítulos postados, a partir dessa semana vou postar um capítulo toda segunda ou terça-feira. :3 Por favor comentem. Bjos mil._


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuya hasta el amanecer**

**Capítulo V**

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Caso se burle de minhas doces palavras, possivelmente deva tentar seduzi-la com doces beijos…_

_~§~§~§~_

— Senhorita Clearwater? Oh, senhorita Clearwater! — A cantoria lamentosa estava acompanhada pelo alegre tinido da campainha de Sirius.

Jean se voltou devagar na porta da quarto, sem fôlego ainda por ter subido quatro pisos das cozinhas do porão pela terceira vez nessa manhã.

Seu paciente estava recostado entre os travesseiros da cama em um claro de sol matutino. Ali, convexo sobre os lençóis enrugados e com a luz do sol filtrando-se em seu cabelo revolto, não parecia um inválido, mas sim um homem que acabava de desfrutar de uma entrevista apaixonada.

Sirius estendeu a taça de cristal que Jean acabara de lhe dar com uma careta de decepção no canto de sua boca.

— Temo que o chocolate esteja morno. Importar-se-ia de pedir a Fleur que faça outra chaleira?

— É obvio que não — respondeu Jean, voltando para a cama e agarrando a taça de sua mão com mais força que o necessário.

Não tinha chegado ainda ao alto das escadas quando a campainha começou a soar de novo. Deteve-se e contou até dez em voz baixa antes de voltar sobre seus passos e por a cabeça pela porta.

— Chamou?

Sirius deixou cair a campainha.

— Pensei que quando voltar poderia reorganizar meu armário. Decidi que me resultaria mais fácil me vestir se puser juntos todos meus lenços, minhas meias e meus coletes.

— A semana passada não se levantou tempo suficiente da cama para vestir-se. E ontem passei seis horas combinando sua roupa em conjuntos completos porque decidiu que não lhe interessava tê-la ordenada por objetos.

Sirius suspirou, acariciando a colcha.

— Bom, se for muito incomodo… — Agachando a cabeça, deixou a provocação flutuando no ar.

Ela apertou os dentes no que parecia um sorriso mortal.

— Nem muito menos. Pelo contrário, será um privilégio e um prazer.

Antes que pudesse encontrar a campainha entre os lençóis amarrotados, Jean girou sobre seus calcanhares e desceu as escadas perguntando-se se poderia convencer a cozinheira francesa para que jogasse cicuta* dentro da chaleira de chocolate para seu patrão.

Passou o resto do dia como tinha passado todos os momentos de vigília da última semana: ao serviço de Sirius. Desde a primeira manhã que a chamou não tinha deixado nem um segundo para ela. Cada vez que pensava em sentar uns minutos ou tirar uma breve sesta, a campainha voltava a soar. Seu ruído persistente, que continuava até a noite, obrigava outros criados a dormir com seus travesseiros sobre as orelhas.

Embora soubesse exatamente o que tentava fazer, Jean não tinha nenhuma intenção de renunciar a seu trabalho. Estava decidida a demonstrar que era mais forte que a velha Batilda Bagshot ou a viúva Malkins. Nunca tinha sido uma enfermeira tão devota com o bem-estar de seu paciente. Mordia-se para evitar réplicas sarcásticas e realizava incansavelmente as funções de valete, mordomo e cozinheira.

Sirius estava especialmente suscetível na hora de deitar-se. Quando colocava as mantas a seu redor e corria as cortinas da cama, ele se queixava de que a habitação estava um pouco abafada. Abria as cortinas, tirava as mantas e entreabria uma janela, mas antes que pudesse ir nas pontas dos pés à porta, ele suspirava e dizia que temia sentir frio com o ar da noite. Depois de lhe cobrir outra vez, ficava na porta esperando que suas pestanas escuras caíssem sobre suas bochechas. Então, descia correndo pelas escadas até seus aposentos, sonhando com seu colchão de plumas e uma noite de sonho ininterrupto. Mas antes que pudesse afundar a cabeça em seu luxuoso travesseiro de penugem de ganso a campainha voltava a soar.

Depois de voltar a se vestir, Jean subia de novo as escadas e encontrava Sirius apoiado na cabeceira da cama, sorrindo como um querubim. Odiava incomodá-la, confessava-lhe com acanhamento, mas lhe importaria afofar os travesseiros antes de se retirar para dormir?

Essa noite Jean se afundou no fofo divã da sala de estar de Sirius pensando só em pôr para o alto seus doloridos pés uns minutos.

Sirius se recostou na cama fingindo estar dormido e esperou para ouvir chiar a porta. Acostumou-se ao rangido das saias da senhorita Clearwater enquanto andava por seu quarto apagando velas e recolhendo os objetos que tinha conseguido pulverizar pelo chão sem sair da cama. Assim que acreditasse que estava dormido tentaria escapar. Sempre sabia em que momento se ia. Sua ausência deixava um vazio quase tangível.

Mas essa noite não ouviu nada.

— Senhorita Clearwater! — Disse com firmeza, tirando seus largos pés por debaixo das mantas. — Meus dedos dos pés estão esfriando.

Moveu os dedos, mas ninguém respondeu.

— Senhorita Clearwater?

Sua única resposta foi um suave ronco.

Sirius apartou os lençóis. Fingir ser um inválido dia e noite era cada vez mais cansativo. Era incrível que sua enfermeira fosse tão obstinada. Já deveria ter apresentado sua demissão. Mas apesar de suas amáveis respostas a suas demandas, sua integridade estava começando a fraquejar.

Só essa noite, depois de lhe pedir que afofasse os travesseiros pela terceira vez em uma hora, a sentiu rondando a seu redor e soube que faltava pouco para se render.

Foi tateando pelos painéis atapetados até a sala de estar contígua ao seu quarto. A melodia dos roncos lhe levou ao divã que estava em frente da chaminé. A julgar pelo ar frio, a senhorita Clearwater não se incomodara em acender o fogo.

Sentindo uma pontada de remorso, Sirius se ajoelhou junto à poltrona. Só o esgotamento extremo podia ter deixado assim sua infatigável enfermeira. Sabia que devia despertá-la, insistir em que se levantasse imediatamente e fechasse a janela ou fosse procurar um tijolo quente envolto em lã para esquentar seus pés. Mas se encontrou aproximando-se dela, tocando as mechas soltas de cabelo que cobriam sua testa. Eram mais suaves do que esperava e deslizavam como a seda entre seus dedos.

Os roncos cessaram. Jean trocou de postura na poltrona. Sirius conteve o fôlego, mas em seguida seguiu respirando com um ritmo constante e profundo.

Sua mão roçou o frio metal de seus óculos de aço. Apesar do que havia dito Weasley, pareciam repousar em um nariz muito pequeno para suportar tanto peso. Tirou as lentes com suavidade e as deixou de lado, assegurando-se de que só estava velando por sua comodidade. Mas com a cara nua apresentava uma tentação muito grande.

Era culpa dela, disse a si mesmo com firmeza. Se não tivesse persuadido Weasley para lhe entrar nessa brincadeira perversa, sua curiosidade por seu aspecto poderia estar satisfeita.

Sirius passou as pontas dos dedos por sua bochecha, surpreso pela suavidade de sua pele. Devia ser muito mais jovem do que o tinha levado pensar sua dura voz.

Em vez de satisfazer sua curiosidade, seu descobrimento a agravou ainda mais. Por que teria escolhido uma jovem distinta profissão tão ingrata? Tinha sido vítima de um pai aficionado por jogo ou um amante infiel que a tinha arruinado antes de abandoná-la a própria sorte? Se não podiam encontrar trabalho como governantas ou costureiras, essas mulheres acabavam com frequência nas ruas vendendo a si mesmas.

Sua cautelosa exploração demonstrou que não tinha cara de cavalo. Seus delicados ossos faziam que tivesse forma de coração, larga nas bochechas, mas com um queixo afiado em que não parecia haver cicatrizes nem pelos. O polegar de Sirius se separou dos outros dedos para encontrar uma suavidade mais sedutora.

Enquanto lhe acariciava seus lábios carnudos, a senhorita Clearwater apoiou a bochecha em sua mão e lançou um pequeno gemido de prazer.

Sirius ficou paralisado ao sentir uma intensa concentração de sangue em sua entre perna. Tinha presumido que sua circulação estava bem, mas até esse momento não se dera conta de quão bem estava. Fazia muito tempo que não tocava a cálida pele de uma mulher, que não sentia a carícia de seu fôlego enquanto seus lábios se separavam. Inclusive antes de Trafalgar, tinha passado quase um ano no mar só com um desgastado pacote de cartas e seus sonhos para o futuro para lhe reconfortar. Tinha esquecido quão poderosa podia ser a força do desejo. Além de perigosa.

Apartou rapidamente a mão, indignado consigo mesmo. Uma coisa era torturar sua enfermeira quando estava acordada, e outra acariciá-la enquanto dormia. Voltou a aproximar-se dela, desta vez decidido a despertá-la e mandá-la para seu dormitório antes que seu julgamento lhe abandonasse por completo.

Ela se moveu e seguiu roncando. Sirius suspirou.

Blasfemando para seus ancestrais, foi tateando ao aposento contíguo e agarrou um edredom. Logo retornou à sala de estar e a agasalhou torpemente com ele antes de voltar para sua cama fria e vazia.

Jean se amontoou ainda mais em seu confortável ninho, tentando ignorar que se sentia como se uma dúzia de duendes estivesse lhe cravando agulhas no pé direito. Não queria despertar, não queria renunciar ao delicioso sonho que se aferrava ainda aos limites de sua consciência. Não podia recordar os detalhes exatos. Só sabia que nele se sentia segura e querida, e que ao sair ficaria com uma profunda sensação de nostalgia.

Abriu devagar os olhos. Através da janela podia ver a neblina dourada do amanhecer no horizonte. Bocejou e estirou seus músculos intumescidos, tentando recordar a última vez que tinha podido dormir toda a noite. Ao tirar o pé de sob o edredom, ele escorregou e caiu ao chão.

Jean piscou ao se dar conta de que era um dos luxuosos edredons da cama do conde. Desconcertada, levantou a mão instintivamente para tirar os óculos, mas tinham desaparecido.

Sentindo-se terrivelmente exposta, procurou pelo objeto na poltrona a seu redor pensando que teriam caído enquanto dormia. Mas ao inclinar-se para diante os encontrou bem dobrados no tapete junto à poltrona.

Muito acordada de repente, Jean os colocou e olhou com cautela a seu redor. Logo recordou como tinha acabado ali na noite anterior e lhe vieram à mente alguns fragmentos de seu sonho: os quentes dedos de um homem lhe tocando o cabelo, lhe roçando a pele, acariciando a suavidade de seus lábios. Fechando os olhos, levou dois dedos aos lábios para reviver a deliciosa sensação e o desejo que tinha provocado seu tato.

E se não tinha sido um sonho?

Jean abriu bem os olhos para livrar-se dessa terrível ideia. Duvidava que o homem que estava dormindo na habitação do lado fosse capaz de tanta ternura. Mas então não se explicava quem a tinha coberto e lhe tinha tirado os óculos cuidadosamente.

Recolhendo o edredom, levantou-se e foi silenciosamente ao quarto contíguo sem estar segura do que esperava encontrar. Sirius estava convexo de barriga para baixo entre as pontas retorcidas dos lençóis, com os braços dobrados sobre a cabeça. O lençol de seda subira sobre uma perna musculosa, coberta com o mesmo pelo dourado que tinha no peito. Jean sabia exatamente como tinha conseguido esses músculos: montando a cavalo, caçando, passeando pelo convés de um navio, gritando ordens aos homens sob seu mando.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais à cama. Apesar dos meses que tinha se encerrado naquela casa, a pele de suas costas não tinha perdido do todo seu brilho dourado. Atraída por essa extensão de ouro fundido, estendeu a mão. Logo que seus dedos roçaram aquela pele, sentiu uma quebra de onda de calor que percorreu todo seu corpo.

Apartou a mão, horrorizada por seu descaramento. Logo jogou por cima dele o edredom e foi correndo à porta. Podia imaginar o que pensariam a senhora Weasley e outros criados se a vissem sair do quarto do conde ao amanhecer com a cara ruborizada e os olhos sonolentos.

Agarrando-se ao corrimão, desceu as escadas nas pontas dos pés apressadamente. Quando estava a ponto de chegar a seu patamar ouviu um agudo tinido que descia do piso de acima. Jean ficou paralisada, horrorizada pela ideia de que Sirius pudesse ter fingido que estava dormindo.

A campainha voltou a soar com mais insistência ainda.

Afundando os ombros, **Jean **deu devagar a volta e subiu de novo a escadaria.

Para a tarde o eco infernal da campainha parecia haver-se instalado de forma permanente na cabeça de Jean. Quando estava de quatro no chão do vestíbulo de Sirius se estirando para recolher um lenço de seda que escorregara, voltou a soar o tinido. Ao levantar-se deu um golpe na prateleira de cima com a cabeça. A prateleira se inclinou, e lhe caíram em cima uma dúzia de chapéus de pele de castor.

Depois de se livrar deles murmurou:

— Não compreendo como um homem com uma só cabeça pode necessitar de tantos chapéus.

Saiu dos sufocantes limites do armário com o cabelo empapado de suor grudado à cabeça e um lenço em cada mão como um par de serpentes venenosas.

— Chamou, senhor? — grunhiu.

Embora o sol que se filtrava pela janela projetasse um halo angélico ao redor de seu emaranhado cabelo, a cara de Sirius tinha os traços taciturnos de um príncipe déspota acostumado a conseguir todos seus caprichos.

— Estava-me perguntando onde teria ido — disse com um tom acusatório mais grave que de costume.

— Estive tomando o sol na praia de Brighton — respondeu ela. — Não pensava que sentiria falta de mim.

— Houve alguma notícia de meu pai ou de seus médicos?

— Não desde que perguntei faz dez minutos.

Ele apertou a boca em uma silenciosa recriminação. Os dois tinham estado todo o dia de mau humor. Apesar de ter dormido toda a noite, Jean seguia atormentada com esse sonho escorregadio e a possibilidade de que ele houvesse sentido suas ridículas carícias. E se pensava que era uma velha criada patética que morria porque a tocasse um homem?

Desesperada por restabelecer uma correção aparente entre eles, disse com firmeza:

— Estive a metade do dia em seu vestíbulo ordenando seus lenços por tecidos e comprimentos como me ordenou. Seguro que não há nada tão urgente que tenha prioridade sobre isso.

— Aqui dentro faz calor. — Sirius levou uma mão à frente. — Acredito que tenho febre. — Ao jogar as mantas para trás, deixou descoberta uma parte de perna bem musculosa. Jean agradeceu que essa manhã tivesse posto calças, embora só lhe chegassem até o joelho.

Sem se dar conta, passou um dos lenços por seu acalorado pescoço.

— Hoje faz um dia muito caloroso. Possivelmente se abrir as janelas…

Quando estava cruzando a habitação, disse de repente:

— Não se preocupe. Já sabe que o aroma de lilás me faz cócegas no nariz e me faz espirrar. — Desabando sobre os travesseiros, moveu a mão de um lado a outro. — Talvez pudesse me abanar um momento.

Jean deixou cair a mandíbula.

— Não gostaria que também lhe desse umas uvas frescas à boca?

— Se você quiser. — Agarrou a campainha. — Peço umas quantas?

Jean apertou os dentes.

— Por que não toma um pouco de água fria? Sobrou algo de seu almoço.

Depois de deixar os lenços sobre o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na esquina, Jean serviu uma taça de água da jarra de barro que estava sobre o console, a qual tinha sido desenhada para manter fresca a água de manancial. Enquanto se aproximava da cama, não podia deixar de pensar que se Sirius não fosse cego a olharia com tanta suspeita como ela a ele.

— Aqui tem — disse, lhe pondo a taça na mão.

Ele se negou a fechar os dedos a seu redor.

— Por que não faz você as honras? Estou um pouco cansado — suspirou — esta noite não dormi muito bem. Sonhei que havia um filhote de urso grunhindo na habitação do lado. Foi muito angustiante.

Apoiou-se nos travesseiros separando os lábios como um passarinho esperando a que sua mãe lhe desse de comer. Jean lhe olhou em silêncio durante um comprido momento antes de levantar a taça. O jorro de água fria caiu sobre a cara de Sirius, que se incorporou rapidamente balbuciando e amaldiçoando.

— Maldita mulher! Pretende me afogar?

Jean se separou da cama e voltou a deixar a taça no bordo da mesa.

— Isso seria muito bom para alguém como você. Sabe muito bem que ontem à noite não havia um filhote de urso dormindo na habitação do lado. Era eu! Como se atreve a tomar essas liberdades com minha pessoa?

Sirius piscou a água das pestanas com uma expressão ofendida e desconcertada.

— Não tenho nem a menor ideia do que está falando.

— Tirou-me os óculos!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada de incredulidade.

— Por sua forma de falar qualquer um diria que lhe tirei a roupa.

Jean se agarrou o pescoço de seu singelo vestido verde garrafa.

— Como sei que não o fez?

O silêncio que ficou flutuando entre eles era mais espesso que o ar quente. Logo sua obscura voz entrou em um território perigoso.

— Se lhe tivesse tirado a roupa, senhorita Clearwater, posso lhe assegurar que teria merecido a pena despertá-la. — Antes que Jean pudesse decidir se isso era uma promessa ou uma ameaça, prosseguiu. — O único que fiz foi lhe tirar os óculos e cobri-la. Só estava tentando fazer com que se encontrasse cômoda.

Para sua surpresa, um rubor de culpabilidade se estendeu por suas bochechas. Não teria pensado que fosse capaz de ruborizar, embora as mentiras e as verdades pela metade saíssem de sua boca com tanta facilidade.

Voltou a se acomodar entre as mantas com uma expressão mais autoritária que nunca.

— Agora, se tiver terminado com meu banho improvisado, seria tão amável de me dar uma toalha?

Jean cruzou de braços.

— Pegue você mesmo.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, escura esticando sua cicatriz.

— Desculpe?

— Se quiser uma toalha, pegue-a você mesmo. Estou cansada de lhe servir. Pode ser que esteja cego, mas tem dois braços e duas pernas perfeitamente capazes.

Confirmando suas palavras, jogou as mantas para trás e ficou em pé ultrapassando-a. A campainha caiu ao chão com um ruído discordante, rodando um pouco pela habitação.

Jean tinha esquecido quão impressionante podia ser quando não estava deitado entre os lençóis. Sobre tudo quando só levava umas desgastadas calças. Embora sua proximidade fizesse que lhe acelerasse a respiração e sua pele se estremecesse, se negou a retroceder um só passo.

— Preciso lhe recordar, senhorita Clearwater, que se não gosta das condições de trabalho que há aqui só tem que apresentar sua demissão?

— Muito bem, senhor — disse com uma fria e calma. — Isso é o que vou fazer. Demito-me.

Uma expressão de surpresa quase cômica lhe cruzou a cara.

— O que quer dizer com se demite?

— Quero dizer que vou cobrar meu salário, recolher minhas coisas e abandonar sua casa antes que escureça. Se quiser direi ao Arthur que ponha outro anúncio no periódico antes de ir. Sugerir-lhe-ia que desta vez oferecesse um salário mais extravagante ainda, embora nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro compensasse suportar suas ridículas exigências durante mais de uma hora. — Girando sobre seus calcanhares, foi para a porta.

— Senhorita Clearwater, volte aqui imediatamente! É uma ordem!

— Vou — disse ela por cima do ombro com uma alegria selvagem correndo por suas veias. — Já não estou obrigada a obedecer suas ordens! — Ignorando seus grunhidos, Jean saiu pela porta e a fechou de repente detrás dela com uma grande satisfação.

Sirius ficou junto à cama com a portada ressonando em seus ouvidos. Tudo tinha sido tão rápido que ainda estava tentando assimilá-lo. Os homens que tinha tido sob seu mando nunca se atreveram a questionar suas ordens, mas essa enfermeira obstinada lhe tinha desafiado descaradamente.

Tinha ganhado, recordou-se a si mesmo. Uma vez mais. Tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria: sua demissão. Deveria estar triunfante.

— Senhorita Clearwater! — vociferou indo detrás dela.

As horas que tinha passado prostrado na cama tinham feito estragos em seu equilíbrio e seu sentido da orientação. Logo que tinha dado três passos seu tornozelo se enganchou com uma perna do console. Tanto ele como a mesa começaram a balançar. Então algo escorregou de sua polida superfície e se produziu uma explosão de cristais quebrados.

Era muito tarde para deter sua queda. Sirius caiu para diante pesadamente, sentindo uma pontada perto da garganta. Ficou ali, convexo um momento, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mas quando tentou levantar um forte enjoo o levou de novo ao chão.

Sua mão aterrissou em um atoleiro quente e úmido. Durante um minuto pensou que era água da taça e a jarra que tinha se quebrado. Mas quando se tocou as pontas dos dedos, estas estavam pegajosas.

— Maldita seja — murmurou ao dar-se conta de que era seu próprio sangue.

De fato parecia uma maldição, porque o atoleiro de sangue que tinha debaixo era cada vez maior.

Durante um breve instante se encontrou de novo no convés do Victory com o nariz alagado pelo fedor do sangue, que não era todo dele. Um terrível rugido invadiu seus ouvidos, como o rugido de um mar faminto disposto a tragar. Sirius estendeu um braço, procurando algo que pudesse agarrar para não cair nesse profundo abismo. Seus dedos mediram uma forma familiar: o cabo de madeira de sua campainha. Arrastou-a para ele, mas o esforço lhe deixou muito fraco para levantá-la.

Deixou cair a cabeça pensando quão irônico e indigno era tudo isso. Havia sobrevivido ao Trafalgar para morrer sangrando no chão de seu próprio quarto, traído por um móvel e uma enfermeira mordaz e dominante. Perguntou-se se a fria senhorita Clearwater choraria em seu enterro. Enquanto sentia como esvair-se a vida, essa ideia quase lhe fez sorrir.

— Senhorita Clearwater? — chamou fracamente. Depois de dedicar suas últimas forças a tocar uma vez mais a campainha, sua voz se afundou em um rouco sussurro — Jean?

Logo o tinido da campainha e o rugido de seus ouvidos se converteram em um silêncio tão negro e opressivo como a eterna escuridão.

_~§~§~§~_

_**Notas da autora:** O M G! E agora? O que será feito do nosso querido Sirius? :v Espero reviews me perguntando. :v Mwahahahahahahahahahah._

_Cicuta* - _**Cicuta**_ é o nome de uma planta da família das Umbelíferas, originária da Europa, Ásia e norte da África. Trata-se de um planta herbácea que pode chegar até 3 metros de altura com caule liso, verde e manchas arroxeadas na sua parte basal. Suas flores são pequenas ,brancas, que crescem em cachos. Pode ser confundida com a erva-doce. Produz substâncias muito venenosas, como a coiina, a metilconiina e a conhidrina. É uma planta conhecida desde a Antiguidade e o filósofo ateniense Sócrates ( 470 a.C - 399 a.C.) foi condenado à morte bebendo suco da cicuta._

_~§~§~§~_

_**Notas da beta reader:** caramba, que saudades de betar essa fic! Achei que a autora tinha desistido (não fique mais tanto tempo afastada!). Sério, como não amar o Sirius? Ele me lembra do doutor House daquele seriado (embora no papel de paciente neste caso): um chato rabugento, mas impossível não amar 3 ~_

_Aguardarei com vocês, leitores, pelo próximo capítulo (com a vantagem de que lerei antes, hehe)._


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuya hasta el amanecer**

**Capítulo VI**

_Querida senhorita Granger,_

_Embora me considere perverso e impertinente, apostaria que essas são exatamente as qualidades que encontra mais irresistíveis em um homem…_

_~§~§~§~_

— É insofrível — murmurou Jean para si mesma enquanto colocava uma saia de cetim em seu baú sem se incomodar em dobrá-la. Logo enrolou umas anáguas puídas e as colocou depois da saia feitas uma bola — Não sei como pude ser tão tola para pensar que poderia lhe ajudar.

Enquanto ia e vinha por seu modesto quarto recolhendo saias e sapatos, meias e livros, ouviu um golpe muito familiar que vinha do piso superior. O teto tremeu, e lhe caíram sobre a cabeça pedacinhos de estuque¹.

Nem sequer olhou para cima.

— Pode que seja tola, mas não voltarei a cair nesse engano — disse negando com a cabeça. — Se quer andar por aí como um elefante em uma loja de peças de cristal, terá que aprender a se arrumar sozinho.

Enquanto estava guardando os livros em sua mala, ouviu o som amortecido de uma campainha, tão breve e suave que poderia havê-lo imaginado. Empacotando uma novela de Sir Walter Scott depois de um volume de sonetos de Shakespeare, suspirou. O tolo era Sirius se pensava que poderia persuadi-la com esse patético tinido.

Estava tão preocupada recolhendo suas coisas da penteadeira que passaram vários minutos mais antes que se desse conta do que estava ouvindo.

Um silêncio mortal.

Com um espelho e uma escova na mão, Jean lançou ao teto um olhar vacilante. Uma sensação de formigamento lhe subiu pela coluna vertebral, mas a desprezou em seguida. Provavelmente Sirius havia se arrastado à cama.

Quando foi agarrar o frasco de colônia de limão se deu conta de que estava duvidando. Sentando-se no tamborete da penteadeira, olhou seu reflexo. Era um espelho velho, com o cristal picado e ondulado, e a mulher que a olhava parecia uma estranha. Jean tirou os óculos, mas seguiu sem reconhecer a expressão pensativa de seus olhos.

Estava sendo valente ou covarde? Estava enfrentando Sirius porque era um tirano impossível de agradar, ou estava fugindo porque se atreveu a lhe pôr as mãos em cima? Tocou o cabelo, a bochecha e os lábios seguindo o caminho de seu sonho. De algum modo, a arrogância de Sirius parecia mais fácil de suportar que sua ternura. E muito menos perigosa para seu castigado coração.

Colocando de novo os óculos, levantou-se para colocar o frasco de colônia na mala.

Demorou menos de uma hora para eliminar da habitação todos os signos de sua breve ocupação. Quando estava atando os pequenos botões de cobre de sua jaqueta alguém começou a bater na porta de seu quarto.

— Senhorita Clearwater! Senhorita Clearwater! Está aí?

Agarrando seu chapéu, Jean abriu a porta.

— Bem a tempo, Arthur. Estava a ponto de chamar um criado para que descesse minha bagagem.

O aturdido mordomo nem sequer olhou sua mala e seu baú.

— Tem que vir comigo, senhorita Clearwater! O senhor a necessita!

— O que aconteceu agora? Tem uma coceira que não pode alcançar? Ou ficaram os lenços flácidos por estarem pouco engomados? — Atou os laços de seu chapéu debaixo do queixo. — Seja qual seja a estúpida desculpa que inventou, posso lhe assegurar que seu amo não me necessita. Nunca me necessitou. — Jean se surpreendeu com o quanto doía ouvir essas palavras saindo de sua boca.

Então Weasley, o guardião das boas maneiras, agarrou-lhe o braço e tentou tirá-la da habitação.

— Por favor, senhorita — suplicou — não sei o que fazer! Temo que morra sem você!

Ela cravou os calcanhares no chão, obrigando Weasley a se deter.

— Oh, por favor! Não é necessário que seja tão dramático. Estou segura de que o conde irá se virar sem mim. Nem sequer se dará conta de que… — Jean piscou ao mordomo, lhe vendo realmente pela primeira vez desde que tinha aberto a porta.

Arthur tinha o colete enrugado, e o escasso cabelo que cuidava tanto já não estava grudado à cabeça, mas sim arrepiado em todas as direções revelando seu brilhante couro cabeludo. Seu olhar se centrou nos dedos magros que lhe agarravam o braço. Dedos com uma cor avermelhada que já estavam deixando uma mancha visível na lã de sua manga.

O coração subiu-lhe à garganta.

Torcendo o braço para livrar-se dele, ela recolheu a saia, foi correndo pelo corredor e subiu as escadas de dois em dois.

A porta do quarto de Sirius ainda estava entreaberta.

A princípio Jean só o viu deitado de barriga para baixo no chão, e levou uma mão à boca para sufocar um grito de impotência.

A senhora Weasley estava ajoelhada do outro lado, lhe pressionando a garganta com um lenço que já estava empapado de sangue. Não era difícil deduzir o que tinha ocorrido. A seu redor, o que restou estava coberto de fragmentos de barro e cristal.

Jean entrou correndo na habitação e ficou de joelhos sem prestar atenção à pontada que sentiu quando uma parte de cristal atravessou as dobras de sua saia. Enquanto levantava o lenço para examinar a feia ferida da garganta de Sirius, a senhora Weasley voltou a ficar agachada, ansiosa por lhe ceder a desagradável tarefa.

A governanta recolheu uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos, deixando uma mancha de sangue de homem em sua bochecha.

— O encontramos ao subir para trazer o chá. Não tenho nem ideia de quanto tempo esteve assim. — A mulher percorreu com seu olhar a jaqueta e o chapéu de Jean, sem perder nem um detalhe. Logo levantou a campainha de Sirius com rastros de sangue no cabo de madeira — encontrei isto perto de sua mão. Deve ter tentado chamar para pedir ajuda, mas ninguém lhe ouviu.

Jean fechou um momento os olhos, recordando o débil tinido que tinha ignorado com tanta frieza. Ao abri-los viu Arthur na porta retorcendo suas mãos.

— Há algum médico no povoado? — Perguntou.

Arthur assentiu.

— Vá busca-lo imediatamente. Diga-lhe que pode ser questão de vida ou morte. — Ao ver que o mordomo ficava ali parado, incapaz de apartar a vista de seu amo, Jean gritou. — Vamos!

Enquanto Arthur se livrava de seu atordoamento e ficava em marcha, a senhora Weasey se levantou para agarrar um dos lenços limpos que havia sobre o espelho de corpo inteiro. Jean o pegou da mão dela e o pôs na garganta de Sirius. Embora a ferida seguisse sangrando, parecia sangrar cada vez menos. Jean só podia rezar para que não fosse porque ele estava morrendo.

Fazendo gestos à senhora Weasley para que se ocupasse do lenço, agarrou-lhe pelos ombros, decidida a assegurar-se de que não perdia sangue por nenhum outro sítio. Teve que empregar todas suas forças, mas com a ajuda da governanta conseguiu dar a volta sobre seus braços. Salvo por umas pequenas manchas de sangue e o corte de sua cicatriz, tinha a cara limpa.

— Estúpido teimoso — murmurou com a voz quebrada. — Olhe o que fez a si mesmo.

Então suas pestanas se separaram lentamente para revelar fascinantes olhos cinzentos. Enquanto girava a cabeça e a olhava com uma claridade cristalina, Jean ficou paralisada. Logo voltou a fechar os olhos, como se tivesse dado conta de que não merecia a pena incomodar-se.

— É você, senhorita Clearwater? — Sussurrou. — A chamei.

— Sei. — Apartou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo da frente. — Agora estou aqui. Não penso ir a nenhuma parte.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ia lhe dizer que fosse ao inferno.

Jean sorriu através de uma nuvem de lágrimas.

— É uma ordem, senhor?

— Se fosse não a obedeceria — murmurou. — Fulana impertinente.

Enquanto Sirius voltava a perder a consciência com a cabeça pendurando sobre seu peito, Jean decidiu que foi sua debilidade o que fez que seu insulto soasse como uma carícia.

Quando a doutora Poppy Pomfrey saiu da habitação de Sirius quase duas horas mais tarde, encontrou todos os serviçais do conde esperando no corredor. A senhora Weasley estava sentada em uma cadeira de respaldo reto com seu lenço de encaixe sob seus lábios trementes. A seu lado se encontrava Arthur com uma expressão muito triste, enquanto o resto dos criados estavam apinhados no alto das escadas cochichando entre eles.

Só Jean estava sozinha. Embora a médica tivesse permitido às criadas varrer os cristais e aos criados levar Sirius à cama e lhe cortar as calças empapadas de sangue, negou que alguém lhe assistisse enquanto examinava seu paciente, incluída a enfermeira do conde.

Enquanto fechava devagar a porta detrás dela, Jean deu um passo adiante, levando ainda sua enrugada jaqueta manchada de sangue, e conteve o fôlego esperando que se confirmassem seus piores temores.

A médica percorreu com seu olhar por suas caras sombrias.

— Acredito que detive a hemorragia por agora. O cristal lhe cortou a jugular. Um centímetro mais e haveria outro nome na cripta familiar dos Black. — A médica moveu a cabeça com seu branco cabelo. — É um homem com sorte. Alguém deveria ter estado lhe cuidando hoje.

Embora todos os serventes sentissem um grande alívio, nenhum deles podia olhar para Jean. Sabia exatamente o que estavam pensando. Era a enfermeira de seu amo. Supunha-se que era ela quem devia lhe cuidar. Mas o tinha deixado sozinho justo quando mais a necessitava.

Como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, a médica vociferou:

— É você sua enfermeira?

Fazendo um esforço para não vacilar, Jean assentiu.

— Sim.

Ela esclareceu garganta para lhe demonstrar o que pensava disso.

— As jovens como você deveriam estar por aí tentando caçar um marido, não encerradas no quarto de um doente. — Abriu sua maleta e lhe deu um frasco marrom. — Dê a ele um pouco disto para que durma toda a noite. Mantenha a ferida limpa. E que esteja na cama pelo menos três dias. — As sobrancelhas brancas da médica se juntaram em sua testa. — Não será muito para você, verdade, querida?

Enquanto uma escandalosa imagem dela e Sirius rodando nus por um campo de rosas acetinadas passava por sua mente, Jean se deu conta horrorizada de que estava ruborizando.

— É obvio que não, senhor. Ocupar-me-ei que se cumpram todas suas ordens.

— Se o fizer, esse robusto jovem voltará a estar em pé em seguida.

A médica fechou sua maleta e começou a descer as escadas. Os criados ficaram um momento conversando com suas caras mais animadas.

Arthur, a alma da discrição, esperou até que ninguém pudesse lhe ouvir antes de se aproximar de Jean.

— Segue querendo que um criado desça sua bagagem, senhorita?

Ela não pôde encontrar nenhum pingo de brincadeira nos suaves olhos marrons do mordomo.

— Parece que não, Arthur. Agora, se me desculpa — disse, lhe dando um apertão de agradecimento no braço. — Acredito que seu amo me necessita.

Jean passou essa noite cuidando de Sirius o melhor que pôde: olhando sua atadura para ver se sangrava, lhe dando láudano quando começava a se mover e a queixar-se e comprovando se tinha febre. Ao amanhecer a cor estava começando a voltar para suas bochechas. Só então se atreveu a apoiar a cabeça no respaldo da cadeira que tinha aproximado da cama e a fechar seus olhos exaustos.

Quando soaram uns tímidos golpes na porta, despertou sobressaltada. A luz do sol entrava pela janela do fundo da habitação. Olhou alarmada para Sirius, mas o encontrou profundamente adormecido, subindo e descendo o peito regularmente com cada respiração. Se não fosse por suas olheiras, ninguém teria imaginado que tinha sobrevivido a uma prova tão dura.

Ao abrir a porta, Jean viu no corredor George com uma bacia cheia de trapos e uma jarra de água quente. O jovem criado lançou um olhar nervoso à cama.

— Sinto incomodá-la, senhorita. Mamãe me mandou para banhar o senhor.

Jean jogou uma olhada por cima do ombro. Sirius era tão impressionante dormindo quanto acordado. Mas não ia evitar mais suas responsabilidades. Sua negligência tinha estado a ponto de matá-lo.

Tragando seu nervosismo, disse:

— Não será necessário, Fred.

— George. — A corrigiu.

— George — agarrando a bacia e a jarra, disse com firmeza. — Sou sua enfermeira. Eu lhe banharei.

— Está segura, senhorita? — Ruborizando debaixo de suas sardas, baixou a voz até sussurrar. — Será correto?

— É obvio que sim — lhe assegurou fechando a porta com o pé.

Jean deixou a bacia na mesa que havia junto à cama e logo esvaziou a jarra nela. Tremiam tanto suas mãos que a água lhe salpicou toda a saia. Não era necessário que estivesse tão nervosa, arreganhou-se. Banhar Sirius era simplesmente outra de suas obrigações, como trocar uma atadura ou lhe dar remédios na boca.

Acalmou seus temores dedicando toda sua atenção a limpar as manchas de sangue de seu rosto e sua garganta. Mas quando chegou o momento de apartar o lençol, vacilou. Supunha-se que era uma mulher de mundo, uma mulher que não deveria assustar-se ante a perspectiva de ver um homem nu. Em seu atual estado, disse a si mesma com firmeza, atender Sirius era como banhar a um menino pequeno.

Mas enquanto dobrava o lençol para baixo, deixando ao descoberto seu musculoso peito e seu abdômen, ficou evidente que não era um menino, a não ser um homem, e extremamente viril.

Colocando o trapo na água quente, Jean o passou pelas colinas e os vales de seu peito, eliminando até o último rastro de sangue seco. As reluzentes gotas de água ficavam nos cachos negros de seu peitoral. Quando uma especialmente atrevida se deslizou por debaixo do lençol enrolado sobre seus estreitos quadris, seguiu-a com o olhar, hipnotizada pelo estímulo do proibido.

Tinha assegurado a George que era correto que lhe banhasse. Mas não havia nada correto na repentina secura de sua boca, sua respiração agitada e o perverso desejo de levantar esse lençol e jogar uma olhada debaixo.

Lançou um olhar furtivo à porta desejando havê-la fechado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Jean agarrou a borda do lençol com o indicador e o polegar o subiu para cima centímetro a centímetro.

— Sou eu ou há corrente aqui?

Para ouvir essa escura voz de barítono, um pouco fraca, mas tão zombadora como sempre, Jean deixou cair o lençol como se estivesse ardendo.

— Desculpe, senhor. Só estava comprovando sua…

— Circulação? — disse, movendo uma mão para ela. — Siga, por favor. Não quisesse que deixasse de satisfazer sua… Curiosidade. Por minha saúde, é obvio.

— Quanto tempo está consciente? — Perguntou Jean enquanto aumentavam suas suspeitas.

Ele se estirou, fazendo que se ondulassem os lustrosos músculos de seu peito.

— Oh, desde antes de George bater na porta.

Recordando como tinha acariciado os contornos esculpidos da parte superior de seu corpo, Jean quis desaparecer.

— Esteve acordado todo o tempo? Não posso acreditar que fora me deixar…

— O que? — Piscando com seus olhos cegos, parecia o vivo retrato da inocência. — Que cumprisse com suas obrigações?

Jean fechou a boca, sabendo que não podia seguir discutindo sem incriminar-se, e subiu o lençol para cima de um puxão para proteger seu peito nu de seu olhar.

— Se tiver problemas para descansar posso lhe dar mais láudano.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Não, obrigado. Prefiro sentir dor a não sentir nada. Assim ao menos sei que estou vivo. — Enquanto ela olhava a atadura, esboçou um triste sorriso que fez que lhe encolhesse o coração. — Só espero que não deixe uma cicatriz que danifique meu aspecto.

Apartando-lhe o cabelo revolto, Jean apoiou uma mão em sua frente. Curiosamente, era ela que parecia ter febre.

— Agora mesmo a vaidade deveria ser sua última preocupação. Tem sorte de estar vivo, sabe?

— Isso dizem. — Antes que ela pudesse tirar a mão, agarrou-lhe o pulso. — Mas o que tem sua sorte, senhorita Clearwater? Não deveria estar de novo em Londres, mostrando sua compaixão a um marinheiro agradecido que a olharia com olhos de cordeiro e pediria sua mão assim que ficasse em pé?

— E onde estaria aí a provocação? — Perguntou Jean brandamente, incapaz de desviar a vista desses grandes dedos masculinos curvados ao redor de seu delicado punho, com o polegar sobre seu pulso acelerado. — Prefiro esbanjar minha compaixão com bestas ingratas de mau caráter. Se queria que ficasse, não era necessário que se cortasse o pescoço. Poderia haver me pedido isso amavelmente.

— Arruinando minha reputação de besta? Não acredito. Além disso, só a estava chamando para ter o prazer de demiti-la pessoalmente. — Passou o polegar pela palma de sua mão, um pouco parecido a uma carícia.

— Bom, agora não posso ir — disse ela animadamente. — Minha consciência não me permitirá partir até que se recupere por completo de sua queda.

Ele suspirou.

— Então suponho que terá que ficar. Não queria manchar uma consciência tão pura como a sua.

Desconcertada por suas palavras, Jean deu um puxão para livrar-se dele. Seus dedos deixaram uma marca vermelha em sua pele.

— Embora não seja de todo perfeita — acrescentou assinalando para a cadeira. — Ronca enquanto dorme.

— E você baba — replicou, atrevendo-se a lhe tocar um instante o canto da boca.

— _Touché_, senhorita Clearwater! Sua língua é tão afiada como seu raciocínio. Possivelmente deveria chamar o médico antes que comece a sangrar de novo. — Baixou o lençol até a cintura e tirou as pernas da cama. — Melhor ainda, irei buscar eu mesmo. Apesar de meu pequeno contratempo, nesta manhã me sinto assombrosamente vivo.

— Oh, não! — Jean lhe agarrou os ombros e voltou a lhe recostar nos travesseiros. — A doutora Pomfrey disse que tem que estar na cama pelo menos três dias. — Franziu o cenho. — Embora não me disse o que devia fazer para lhe manter nela.

Acomodando-se de novo entre os travesseiros, Sirius pôs as mãos detrás da cabeça com um brilho de maldade em seus olhos.

— Não se preocupe, senhorita Clearwater. Tenho certeza de que lhe ocorrerá algo.

A chuva repicava contra as janelas da habitação de Sirius. Em vez de lhe ajudar a dormir, seu incessante ritmo lhe alterava ainda mais os nervos. Qualquer esperança de escapar de sua prisão nos dois últimos dias tinha sido obstruída pela constante presença de sua enfermeira.

Sua crescente inquietação parecia amplificar os sons da habitação: o rangido da cadeira junto à janela quando a senhorita Clearwater se afundava um pouco mais nas almofadas, o de seus dentes ao morder uma rangente maçã, o do papel quando passava a página de seu livro.

Empregando a memória e a imaginação, Sirius quase podia vê-la ali, no canto que tinha ocupado com tanta frequência quando era pequeno e esse era quarto de seus pais. O abajur da mesa do lado projetava um suave oásis de luz a seu redor, mantendo afastadas as sombras. Provavelmente tinha os pés debaixo dela para protegê-los da umidade que se filtrava pelas frestas nos dias de chuva. Enquanto dava outra dentada à maçã viu, como cravava os dentes brancos em sua deliciosa pele vermelha e como tirava sua pequena língua para agarrar uma gota de suco no canto de sua boca.

Provavelmente levava um desses ridículos lenços de linho que as mulheres colocavam no alto da cabeça. Mas por muito que se concentrasse não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Tamborilou os lençóis com seus dedos largos enquanto sua frustração ia aumentando. Esclareceu a garganta, mas a única resposta que obteve foi o rangido de outra página ao passar. Voltou a esclarecer a garganta, esta vez com a força de um pontapé.

Seus esforços foram recompensados com um suspiro de resignação.

— Está completamente seguro de que não quer que lhe leia em voz alta, senhor?

— Eu diria que não — respondeu. — Me sentiria como se tivesse voltado para a infância.

Jean deu um encolher de ombros.

— Como queira. Não queria perturbar seu mau humor.

Sirius lhe deu tempo suficiente para voltar a centrar-se na história antes de dizer:

— O que está lendo?

— Uma peça de teatro. Speed the Plough, do Thomas Morton. É uma comédia de costumes muito amena.

— Vi-a faz tempo no Teatro Real, no Drury Lane. Tenho certeza que se identificará com a senhora Grundy — disse, referindo-se ao personagem da peça que não aparece nunca em cena. — Eu teria pensado que gostaria mais uma tragédia do Goethe. Um sinistro relato moral no qual um pobre desgraçado acaba condenado para toda a eternidade por vislumbrar uma meia ou algum outro pecado imperdoável.

— Prefiro pensar que nenhum pecado é imperdoável.

— Então invejo sua inocência — respondeu surpreso ao dar-se conta de que o tinha feito.

O som de outra página ao passar lhe disse que preferia ler a discutir com ele. Quando se resignou a tirar uma longa sesta, ela riu em voz alta.

Sirius franziu o cenho irritado e levantou uma perna sujeitando os lençóis com cuidado sobre seu colo.

— Achou graça ou tem indigestão à maçã?

— Ah, não é nada — respondeu ela alegremente. — Só uma passagem especialmente engraçada.

Depois de outra risada, Sirius vociferou:

— Não sabe que é de má educação desfrutar sozinha de tanto brilhantismo literário?

— Pensei que não queria que lhe lesse.

— Considere-o curiosidade mórbida. Estou curioso em saber o que tem tanta graça para criatura tão insípida como você.

— Muito bem.

Enquanto seguia lendo um divertido diálogo entre dois irmãos que estavam apaixonados pela mesma dama, Sirius ficou surpreso ao descobrir que sua enfermeira se equivocou de vocação. Deveria haver-se dedicado ao teatro. Suas perfeitas inflexões faziam que os personagens criassem vida. Antes que pudesse dar-se conta, Sirius se viu sentado na cama inclinando-se para o som de sua voz.

Em meio a uma brincadeira um pouco picante, ela se deteve na metade da frase.

— Me perdoe. Não pretendia interromper seu descanso.

Ansioso por saber como acabava a cena, ele fez um gesto para desprezar sua desculpa.

— Pode terminar. Suponho que inclusive seu falatório infernal é preferível ao som de meus pensamentos.

— Imagino que se cansará logo.

Sirius não custou a imaginar seu sorriso afetado enquanto voltava a colocar a cabeça atrás do livro. Ela fez pouco caso, continuando de onde tinha parado e lendo a obra até o final. Ao terminar o último ato, ambos lançaram um suspiro de satisfação.

Quando Jean falou finalmente, já não havia dureza em sua voz.

— O aborrecimento deve ser seu pior inimigo, senhor. Estou segura que antes da guerra desfrutava de muitos… Prazeres.

Era sua imaginação ou tinha acariciado a palavra com sua voz?

— O aborrecimento era meu pior inimigo até que chegou você a Grimmauld Place.

— Se me permitir isso, poderia lhe ajudar a aliviar um pouco seu tédio. Poderia lhe levar para dar longos passeios pelo jardim. Poderia lhe ler em voz alta todas as tardes. Inclusive poderia lhe ajudar com a correspondência se quiser. Deve ter alguém de quem queira ter notícias. Seus companheiros da Marinha? Sua família? Seus amigos de Londres?

— Para que vou danificar suas boas lembranças? — Perguntou secamente. — Certeza que preferem pensar que estou morto.

— Não seja ridículo — lhe arreganhou. — Estou certa que todos se alegrarão ao receber uma breve nota em que lhes diga como vai.

Sirius ficou ouvindo o enérgico som de seus passos cruzando a habitação, até abrir a gaveta do escritório.

Atuando instintivamente, jogou as mantas para trás e seguiu para o som. Desta vez o desespero aguçou sua pontaria em vez de entorpecê-la. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre os contornos familiares da gaveta e a fecharam de repente. Quando estava a ponto de exalar um suspiro de alívio, deu-se conta de que o suave e quente objeto apanhado entre seus braços estendidos era sua enfermeira.

~§~§~§~

**Nota da Autora:**_ Ho Ho Ho, então o que acharam? Muito mais coisas por vir, e isso é só o começo. :b_

_**Nota da beta reader:** Ok, eu fiquei esperando que tivéssemos uma descrição da... Virilidade do Sirius *cofcof*. Mas imagino que a autora ainda terá tempo pra isso no decorrer da fanfic. Aguardemos os próximos capítulos. _


End file.
